Richonne Drabbles by SBK
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Collection of drabbles submitted for RichonneFics challenges on Tumblr.
1. Richonne Misc Challenge Chapter 1

HIM (Michonne POV)

Piercing blue eyes, dark curly hair, gorgeous smile (when he smiles), a body that makes my mouth water. What am I waiting for? I need him, I think he needs me. Maybe it's time to find out. Could I be so bold? I watch him, just waiting, trying to get my nerve up to approach him. He turns at just the right time, looks me right in the eye. I am so open and so vulnerable in that moment. He sees it all in my eyes. The love, the want, the need….wait, his eyes look like mine.

Her (Rick POV)

I look into her eyes and the answers to some very important questions are there. No more guessing. This is it. This is real. I continue to look into her deep brown eyes, appreciating her beauty, knowing that I will finally know how smooth her skin feels, how soft and succulent her lips are. I step closer to her, intentionally invading her personal space. "Hey," I whisper. "Hey," she whispers back. "I think we need a little privacy," I say. With a sweet smile just for me, she takes my hand and leads the way.

Glowing (A Winter Drabble Entry)

The small clearing they found didn't provide enough privacy, but it was enough for Rick and Michonne to share their first kiss. She leaned back against a tree and looked up at Rick expectantly. His eyes leave hers to zero in on her lips. He lifts her chin gently and leans in to press his lips softly to hers. She places her hands at his waist to pull him closer. Rick wraps his arms around her, engulfing her in his embrace as he deepens the kiss. They pull back and smile at each other with love glowing in their eyes.

Cherish (AU – February Love Challenge)

Michonne sat in the kitchen, enjoying some quiet time as Rick was upstairs napping with their infant son. She sighs, thinking how rare it is for the house to be so quiet. Right as she starts to relax a little more, she hears Judith scream "No!" Carl is saying something she can't decipher and the TV begins to blare loudly. Rick walks into the kitchen with the baby in his arms and asks, "They fighting over the TV again?" Michonne smiles with a nod and says, "There goes my quiet time. Don't you just cherish these moments?"

Embrace (AU – February Love Challenge)

"Do we have to do this? I feel so stiff in this suit," Carl complains. "Your Dad's not complaining," Michonne says, looking around anxiously, "Where's Judith?" She finally situates everyone for their first official family portrait. The photographer takes several shots, trying different poses/arrangements. Carl fidgets the whole time, while Judith attempts to escape. Rick watches them in amusement, but stays out of the confusion, engrossed with his newborn son asleep in his arms. Michonne looks at the images on the photographer's camera and tears up as she realizes she has a family to embrace again.

Adore (AU – February Love Challenge)

Michonne is dressed in a beautiful dress, waiting for Rick. It's Valentine's Day and her birthday and he's late. They had reservations, but probably won't make it. She sighs with disappointment as Rick finally arrives, calling her name. He is carrying a huge, heavily wrapped item. "I'm sorry. I went to Atlanta to get your gift and got stuck in traffic," he explains. He unwraps the item to show case a huge hand painted portrait of Michonne's favorite picture from their wedding. Michonne gasps as she looks at it with awe. "I adore it" she says.

Rendezvous (AU – February Love Challenge)

Rick and Michonne arrive at the Bed & Breakfast before midnight. It's still Valentine's Day/her birthday and Rick has to see his plans through. Michonne looks at him and says, "When you said we had dinner reservations, I thought you meant in town, not an hour away. What's the plan? Surely these people are asleep by now." Rick opens her door still wearing his uniform and admiring her in her dress as he says, "We're having a rendezvous." Minutes later, he is carrying her over the threshold of their room that is completely filled with roses.

Caress (AU – February Love Challenge)

Rick carries Michonne over to the bed and gently lays her down. "You like the room?" he asks, lying beside her. "You went through so much trouble to make this day special & I bought you a new pair of boots. I gotta step up my game," Michonne says with a smile. "Baby, you're the only gift I need," Rick assures her as he goes in for a kiss. Michonne deepens the kiss, pulling him closer to her. She cradles his face softly in her hands and says, "I love you." Rick shudders with her caress.

Yearning (February Love Challenge)

Rick's face is without expression as he watches Michonne prepare for another journey to search for the Governor. He wants so badly to tell her how he feels about her, how he worries when she leaves the prison, but he holds it all in. She is talking and laughing with Carl as she leads her horse slowly towards the gate. Rick gives a small smile as he catches her eye before she mounts up. The gate opens and she gallops away. Rick just stands there, watching until she disappears from his sight, yearning for her safe return.

Lust (February Love Challenge)

Rick and Michonne sit in the guard tower, talking quietly. She is keeping him company on his watch at his request. He thanks her for being there to listen when he needs to talk. Michonne chuckles and reminds him of how he hated her when they first met. Rick assures her that it wasn't hate. He lets her know that it was something he never expected to feel, especially at that difficult time in his life. Michonne goads him to tell her exactly what it was. Rick sighs deeply, then turns to look into her eyes and reluctantly whispers, "Lust."

Passion (February Love Challenge)

Desire, hunger, thirst, craving, urge, ache….Michonne felt all these emotions when it came to Rick Grimes. She didn't think she could feel so strongly about any man again. She had loved Mike, but never at this level. It was frightening. It made her want to run away, but she told Rick she was done taking breaks, so that option was null. They had finally given in to their passion and made love. Michonne thought that would quell the feelings she was having, take the edge off. Those feelings have only been intensified immensely. She wants him again.

Sensuous (February Love Challenge)

Rick has to close his eyes as images of Michonne's nude body flood his memories. They finally consummated their relationship or whatever it is they have with each other and he can't stop thinking about her. The way her body moved on top of him in a sensuous rhythm while he caressed her voluptuous, plump, round ass…..He shakes his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. _Damn_ , he thinks to himself, _I can't go on like this_. Michonne suddenly appears in his view. He drops the hoe, walks to her and says, "I need you."

Enchant (February Love Challenge)

Michonne doesn't resist as Rick grabs her hand, moving inside the prison. She recognized the look in his eyes because she was feeling the same way. She needed him, too. She wanted to enchant him just as he had her. They arrive in their private spot and start pawing each other almost like animals in their eagerness, lips to lips. Moments later, temporarily satiated and coming down from their love induced high, they look into each other's eyes and realize just how lost they had become. Hesitation looms in, but they ignore it and get lost again.

Joyous (March Spring Challenge)

Michonne opens her eyes to the wonderful sound of her husband humming softly. She looks over at him, seated in the oversized chair with the most joyous expression on his face. He feels her eyes on him and glances up with a smile. They whisper to each other trying not to wake the sleeping babies in Rick's arms. Michonne had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Rick was so overwhelmed that he can't let go of them. He has been in that chair for an hour, a baby in each arm, starring at them with amazement.

Rejuvenate (March Spring Challenge)

Michonne observes him undetected. She is trying to understand her intense feelings for Rick Grimes, the man who, unbeknownst to either of them, has managed to rejuvenate her heart. Was it his love for his family? His resilience as a leader? Recognizing that he was a good man at heart? The piercing blue eyes that always light up when he looks at her? His slim, but firm physique? All of these thoughts and questions roamed around in her head, but the only conclusion she came to was that it was all of the above. Obviously, she was in love.

Grow (March Spring Challenge)

She closes her eyes as she remembers how his hands felt on her skin, how he caressed her softly, gently, lovingly. He has imprinted her somehow and she is unsure of what their next step will be. She is ready to step off the precipice with him. There can be no other for her, not now. She gave him her heart when she gave him her body. Her only hope is what they share, what they have together will continue to grow. She watches him with his kids, knowing that she couldn't walk away now even if she wanted to.

Blossoming (March Spring Challenge)

A breeze caresses his face as he looks around at his family's new environment. He sighs, relieved that they had arrived. Just days ago, he wasn't sure where his family was going to end up. But thanks to the tenacity of one woman, they were safe. He can't fathom how he will ever repay her for what she has become to him, to his children. Whatever is blossoming between them feels right, feels complete. Her laughter rings out to him from within, beckoning him. Smiling, he drops his head and enters their home, seeking only her.

Showers (March Spring Challenge)

The situation was most dire. They had been on the road for days with no food and no water. He knew this journey would be hard, but he didn't plan for this. The group stands in a circle, focusing on bottles of water, supposedly left by a friend. Rick looks to Michonne, gauging her response. He turns to tell her something, but is drowned out by the sound of thunder. The clouds open up and shower them with rain. Laughter is heard all around as he grabs Michonne by the waist and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

Budding (March Spring Challene)

Avoiding eye contact with her was my best game plan. The last thing I needed her to see was how terrified I was for her to go out there looking for clues that this Aaron guy was honest. She wants to find a safe place so badly that she's willing to risk her life for it. If only I could stop whatever this is budding between us, maybe then I could think straight, make better decisions. She's at the door. I have to make sure she knows she has to come back. We exchange one look and all is understood.

Invigorate (March Spring Challenge)

Carl can't contain his excitement. Just knowing what they are about to do only invigorates his senses. He glances over at Michonne, smiling nervously. She leans toward him and asks, "You sure about this?" All he could do was nod as he looks around, watching the attendant strap them in safely. For the first time in a long time, his family is at Walt Disney World. It was Michonne's birthday present to him. He clasps hands with his stepmom as the roller coaster starts to launch slowly. Neither can contain their screams or their laughter as the ride suddenly plunges.


	2. Richonne June Prompt Chapter 2

**Sandcastle (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

"Michonne, make her stop," Carl demands as Judith is sprawled out on the beach, giggling. He is busy trying to build a sandcastle and each time he has managed to get the first level packed and completed, Judith swats her hand at it, collapsing the sand. She then falls out in a fit of giggles that Michonne is finding infectious. "She's having so much fun, though," Michonne tells Carl. Rick walks up, carrying their lunch, and immediately starts laughing with Judith. "What's so funny?" He asks. Carl and Michonne share a look and join in the laughter.

 **Tranquil (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

Rick and Michonne sit on the beach, watching the sunset. It is their first weekend trip away from the kids and both are finding it hard to relax. The tranquil lap of the water helps to lull them into a companionable silence. She shifts closer to him as he wraps an arm around her waist. She looks at him with a smile, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. He leans in and kisses her softly. What starts out as a simple kiss transpires into a full blown passionate lip lock as they stretch out on the warm sand.

 **Hot (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

Rick smiles as he drinks her in with his eyes. She's laughing at something one of the hosts is saying, greeting people graciously. They're attending a neighborhood pool party where he is supposed to be mingling, but can't take his eyes off his hot wife. Her slender shoulders are bare as the bikini she is wearing is a strapless two piece. His eyes rove downward over her generous chest, tiny waist, the swell of her hips beneath the chiffon sarong, down to her toned sleek calves and the matching flip flops she is wearing. _I need to get her home….now._

 **Ocean (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

The sounds of the ocean waves crashing against each other awakens Rick from a deep slumber. He looks over to notice his wife's side of the bed is empty. The patio doors are wide open, the curtains billowing with the morning breeze, cooling the room. He peels himself from the bed and makes his way onto the wooden deck. She is there, having a cup of coffee, enjoying the serene view of the beach and the water. She looks back at him with a smile when she detects his approach. "Good morning. Mind if I join you?" He asks softly.

 **Shore (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

Laughter rings out as Rick chases Michonne down the shore. They are like kids frolicking near the water, kicking up sand as they run. He is determined to catch her and give her the dunking she deserves as she called him an old man when he refused her challenge for a jog along the beach. He is on point as she suddenly stops, attempting to move around him. His arm shoots out, connecting with her mid-section as he grabs her and refuses to let go. She squeals as he lifts her onto his shoulder and walks purposefully into the water.

 **Waves (Richonne AU Drabble – June Prompt Challenge)**

Her pants and moans are audible in the stillness of the room. The only other sounds are his grunts and the movement of the ocean water, drifting through the open patio doors. "How old do I feel now?" He whispers close to her ear, biting her lobe gently, then suckling it. "Not…old," she manages shakily. She shudders as she clings tightly to him, her legs locking around his waist. He grabs her ass as he dives in deeper, hitting his target as her body starts to convulse. The waves of her orgasm wash over her with spasm after glorious spasm.


	3. RichonneOWeen Chapter 3

RichonneOWeen Drabbles

 **Scared**

Rick and Michonne's afternoon make out session is interrupted by a loud scream. They break apart and ask, "Was that Judith?' Their daughter bursts through their bedroom door, screaming as she dives on the bed, wedging her little body in between mom and dad. Rick reluctantly moves over and frowns at the doorway as Carl marches in wearing a wolf mask. Judith screams again and buries her face in her mom's neck. Michonne gives Carl a stern look. "You did not just scare your sister with that?" Carl removes the mask, laughing. "I didn't know she could move so fast."

 **Dress-up**

Rick pulls up short at the sight of his wife on the stairs. He takes in the gold cigarette holder, the huge brunette wig, the make-up, the low cut white evening gown with a slit up to her hip, and the gold strappy heels. She moves to the step directly in front of him and asks, "What do you think?" He gives her a clueless look and returns, "Who are you?" "Dynasty's Alexis Carrington and you're going to be my Blake," Michonne tells him. He frowns. "Wait. Who?" She shakes her head as Rick has forgotten about the Halloween party.

 **Wicked**

Michonne watches as the wicked witch saunters over to her husband. The female circles Rick as if she wants to devour him. Normally, Michonne doesn't experience jealousy when other women take notice of him. Tonight, this one is a little too bold for her liking. Rick looks up to see Michonne walking his way, looking astounding in her white evening gown. His wife ignores the witch as she grabs his lapels and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. All he can do is smile as the witch looks appalled and Michonne says to her, "This one's leaving with me."

 **Candy**

Rick unloads his backpack, dumping candy onto the table as Carl and Michonne look with fascination. "Dad, I thought you went on a run?" Carl asks. "I did," Rick returns. "Well, where's everything else? All you got was candy?" Michonne inquires. "That was my mission," Rick tells her. "Halloween's tomorrow according to the ASZ folks, so I thought you and Carl would like to celebrate." Michonne swallows nervously. "Rick, you risked your life out there with walkers to get a bunch of Big Kats and stale M&M's?" He nods. "I don't know if I should kick you or kiss you."

 **Nightmare**

Michonne's eyes pop open as she can detect another presence in the room. She looks at Rick sleeping soundly beside her then switches on her bedside lamp. She gasps when she sees Carl curled up on the floor by her side of the bed. She drops to her knees and shakes his shoulder, asking if he's ok. She notes his tear stained face and wet lashes. Carl throws his arms around her waist, holding tightly. "I had a nightmare. The walkers got to you. I couldn't stop it," Carl says. "It's ok. I'm fine, Carl. I'm fine," she assures him.

 **Anxious**

Michonne peeps out the front picture window again, looking for Carl and Judith. The teen volunteered to take his little sister trick or treating and Michonne can't help feeling a little anxious about them being out there without her. Rick tells her for the 10th time to get away from the window and that their children are fine. She knows her husband is right but worries all the same. The doorbell rings and she moves to answer it, grabbing the basket of candy. She answers the door to see Batman and a fairy princess. "Trick or treat," her kids yell.

 **Party**

Rick, Daryl, and Glenn are nursing beers as they supervise Carl and a bunch of his friends in the backyard of the Grimes' family abode. The teens are gathered around a huge bonfire, swapping ghost stories and roasting s'mores. This is Carl's version of a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Michonne, Sasha, and Maggie are in the living room area hosting Judith's first Halloween party. The theme is Disney princesses and each little girl is dressed as her favorite character. Michonne moves over to the kitchen window and shares a smile with Rick. They know they've made their children extremely happy tonight.

 **Stalker**

Michonne is visibly shaken as Rick attacks their neighbor for peeping into their bedroom window. She grabs her cell and contacts Shane. If she doesn't get someone there fast, Rick was going to kill Mr. Blake. Last week, he brought her flowers and over stayed his welcome. He seemed to escalate with each encounter, but this was the last straw. She is relieved that Carl and Judith were spending the weekend with Rick's parents. Shane arrives momentarily as other neighbors start to gather on the street. Phillip Blake is roughly handcuffed and placed in the back of Shane's police car.


	4. Richonne Autumn Prompt Chapter 4

**Autumn Prompt Table Challenge**

 **Snuggle**

Michonne sits by Rick on the sofa, his warmth drawing her in like a magnet. Cooler weather is slowly but surely settling in at the Safe Zone and she can't seem to get warm enough these days. At least, not on her own. She seeks him out nightly before bed to bask in the heat emanating from his body. He smiles as he dubs himself her electric blanket then watches as she slides toward him until she is practically sitting on his lap. She snakes her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling even closer.

 **Changing**

Rick gives his wife a kiss on the cheek before walking out of their room, preparing to leave for work. He leaves her seated at her vanity as she tries to muster up enough energy to get her day started. He was about to move down the hallway to check on Carl and Judith when he hears his wife giggling. He backtracks to their room and watches from the open doorway as Michonne stands and looks at herself from the side in her vanity mirror. Her stomach protrudes slightly as her body seems to be changing overnight with the pregnancy.

 **Brisk**

He watches from afar, undetected as always. He wants to engage her in some sort of conversation but can never think of anything that she'd be interested in. She keeps to herself but he is drawn to her anyway. He notices her every move as she braves the cold to complete her duty on the fence. He smiles as she cringes and pulls her cape closer around her body, trying to keep warm. A brisk wind lifts her long locs from her shoulders, baring her face to him and he realizes what he has known all along. _She is breathtaking._

 **Cider**

She makes her way inside to her cell, thankful to finally be out of the cold. She sits on the lower bunk and rubs her hands together vigorously to get them warm. A soft knock sounds and she grants entry. Surprise flashes across her face as Rick steps inside balancing a serving tray with two steaming mugs. "Herschel made some spiced cider. I thought you'd like some to help warm you up." He watches as a smile spreads across her face and she reaches up to receive the mug. Michonne can't believe how thoughtful this was of him. "Thank you."

 **Moonlit**

Her calves rest against his shoulders as he slides into her warmth, moving in and out gently. She pants softly as her body grips his relentlessly. She brings her hands up to his forearms, holding on as they rock together rhythmically. The moonlit room provides enough light so they can see each other clearly as they smile, relaying how happy they are to be sharing this moment. He allows her legs to drop to the bed as he brings his chest down to hers to kiss her tenderly. She wraps her arms around his neck as she whispers, "Right there."

 **Baking**

Michonne arrives home to the smell of something delicious baking. She enters the kitchen to see Carol and Rick who is wearing an apron. She smiles and asks, "What's going on?" Carol greets her and answers, "Your husband was determined to prepare dinner for you." Rick smiles as if he awaiting some praise. "So he enlisted you to cook?" Michonne addresses Carol who returns with, "No, he just wanted a little guidance. He has done everything all on his own." Michonne looks to her husband with admiration in her eyes. He beckons her over, offering his cheek for a kiss.


	5. Richonne Christmas Challenge Chapter 5

**12 Days of Richonne Christmas Challenge**

 **12 Cookies Baking**

Michonne can't contain her laughter as she watches Carl practically dancing at her side with excitement. The timer is set to go off in just another minute and the house is filled with the aroma of fresh baking cookies. Judith is in her high chair, her blue eyes dancing with delight as she can detect that something fun is about to take place. Michonne wants Carl to have something of what used to be before the apocalypse and she wants Judith's first Christmas to be as special as possible. They all share a knowing, hungry look as the buzzer sounds.

 **11 Present Wrappings**

The house is quiet save for the giggling adults sitting near the illuminated Christmas tree. Rick is seated behind Michonne with his arms and legs aligned with hers, peeking over her shoulder. She is teaching him how to wrap presents but her hands resting atop his are a major distraction. He was determined to join in the fun as her infectious holiday excitement had encased him and the kids. He leans forward, basking in the delightful scent of her hair. "Rick, are you paying attention?" She asks. He drops his lips to one exposed shoulder, eliciting another giggle. "Of course."

 **8 Carolers Caroling**

Rick and Michonne can't believe their ears as they can distinctly hear people singing jovially. The sounds are coming from outside so they share a look and move off the couch to the window to take a peek. What they see draws a scoff from him and a full on laugh from her. Some of the ASZ folks are dressed in Christmas attire and appear to be holding hymn books and candles as they stand on the porch of their neighbor's house and belt out Christmas carols. They both laugh even harder when they recognize Eugene among the merry crowd.

 **5 Wedding Rings**

Her smile lights up the room as she unveils the tiny trinket box that Rick took his time to disguise in a much larger box filled with paper and confetti. They had just finished placing all the kids' presents underneath the Christmas tree as the hour is well past midnight and the kids are finally asleep. She wraps her arms around him and thanks him, completely happy as Rick has been procuring and gifting her with sweet tokens to show his love with almost every run he completes. She believes the trinket box is the actual gift until he tells her to open it. She complies and gasps as a diamond ring is beautifully nestled inside. Rick drops to one knee. "Michonne will you marry me?"

 **3 Logs-a-Burning**

Michonne walks into the house, closing her eyes as the warmth cloaks her immediately. She secures the door and questions the dimly lit foyer and living room area. She wonders where everyone is as the house is usually teeming with activity. She moves further into the living room and gasps as she sees Rick lounging on the floor's oversized area rug in front of the blazing, crackling logs in the fireplace. He is seemingly naked save for the purple afghan throw draped across his hips. A silver tray with fruit and two glasses of wine is resting next to him as he looks up at her with a lazy smile.

She returns his smile and asks, "What's going on?"

"We have the house all to ourselves. Maggie and Beth want Carl and Judith's help with their gingerbread house or something, so I thought we could have a little Christmas celebration of our own."

"Well, that's fine. Just let me…." She trails off as Rick stands and walks over to her, leaving the throw behind. Her eyes rake him from head to toe and he is decidedly ready to get their celebration started at that exact moment. She is completely mesmerized and turned on to the fullest as he steps to her and kisses her soundly.

Before she knows it, she is as naked as he is and they are making love right there on the living room floor, basking in the warmth from the fireplace and the heat created by their gyrating bodies.

 **2 Mugs-a-Steaming**

 _I must truly love this man or maybe I'm just sprung. Heck maybe it's both._ Michonne laughs to herself as she trudges slowly through the deep snow, making her way to the constables' office where Rick is on duty. The temperature dropped rapidly as the snow began to fall and it has been relentless ever since. She is bringing some warmth giving coffee to him in hopes of helping him to stave off the cold and also for the very selfish reason of spending more time with him.

There is celebration in the atmosphere with it being the week of Christmas and with the newness of their relationship. She is surprised when the door is pulled open before she actually makes it there. "I saw you from the window," Rick explains with a smile. She walks inside quickly, explaining her reason for being there as she pours the steaming liquid into two mugs, thankful it is still hot.

They sit side by side at his desk, stealing glances at each other and both giddy to be in the other's company. Rick pulls one of his desk drawers open and retrieves two peppermint candy canes. He smiles as Michonne's eyes light up and her face softens with joy.

"I saw these in the pantry and I thought about you. Just a little Christmas happy," he tells her.

She accepts the candy with a smile and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."


	6. Richonne Smut Chapter 6

**A/N: Richonne Smut Week Challenge (Richonne Fics – Tumblr) was awesome and so much fun. Hope you enjoy these little drabbles. I know I did.**

 **Magic Stick**

Michonne enters the bathroom, seeking her husband. He stands in front of the mirror, his lower half wrapped in a towel, his face covered in shaving cream. He smiles as she places her hands at his waist, standing behind him, kissing his back. She whispers "morning" as her hands travel upward, splaying across his chest. He returns the greeting and drops his curly head as his body betrays him with the slightest attention from her. The towel seems to move magically as his member grows, straining for release. She gives him a knowing smile as she hooks a finger in the terry cloth and the towel drops to the floor.

 **I Touch Myself**

She is missing her husband something awful. She yearns for his mouth, his hands, his tongue, the way he fills her to capacity, and the way his eyes bore into her like he can see to her very soul. He was away on a run and thoughts of their last time together flit through her mind relentlessly. She lowers her hands to her breasts with a squeeze and moves even further until she is touching her core. She rests two fingers against her clit and circles herself, rocking her hips rhythmically. She rocks and rolls herself to orgasm, breathless and gasping as the bedroom door opens and Rick strolls inside.

 **Going Downtown**

He walks over to his wife with a knowing smile, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hand resting against her womanhood. "Miss me?" He asks. "So much," she returns. He strips down to nothing but his jeans and drops to his knees. He kisses her languidly before he moves down her body and drops his head between her thighs. He flicks his tongue against her, relishing in her taste and her scent as he deepens his oral penetration, suckling her. She arches her back, bowing up from the bed with a sensual moan, a hand going to his head as he licks her into oblivion.

 **Role Play**

She spreads her hands against the wall, feeling him close behind her. He takes his knee and plants it between hers and nudges them apart….wide. "You got any weapons on you ma'am?" He asks firmly. "No officer why would you think that?" She returns. "Standard procedure and you don't mind if I just see for myself, do you?" She turns her head to look at him and asks, "Is that a violation of my civil rights?" He smiles as he turns her to face him. "This…..is a violation." He palms her womanhood, satisfied as she hisses and moves up on her toes. He moves his hand forward, then back as he pushes her against the wall and starts to nuzzle her neck. He grazes her cheek with his lips before he captures her mouth with his own. "Fast or slow?" He asks, their lips still touching. "Both."

 **Freak Like Me**

He walks into the house, closing the door behind him and wonders at the quietness and stillness. He especially wonders about the lack of dinner's aroma as his stomach rumbles soundly. Grabbing an apple, he quickly rinses it off and bites down hungrily. A creak on the stairs draws his attention as Michonne is there dressed in a white terry cloth robe. He greets her and asks if everything is ok. She only gives him a nod as she remains on the stairs, looking down at him expectantly.

"Where are the kids?" He inquires.

"With Carol for the night," she supplies.

He takes another bite of his apple and says around a mouthful, "Well, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

She unties her robe, allowing it to fall at her feet, revealing her completely nude body underneath. She places her hands on her hips and smiles widely. "Me…"

Rick falters as he nearly drops his apple, catching it before it hits the floor. He looks around cautiously like he is expecting someone to be there to witness his wife's nakedness. "What are you doing?"

She takes a seat on the stairs and lounges back, resting on her elbows as she spreads her legs seductively. "Waiting for you."

His eyes rake over her, taking in every inch of her delectable looking body. His previous hunger forgotten, he places the half eaten apple on the counter and makes his way up the stairs, coming to a stop in front of her. "So…..we've got the house all to ourselves for the night?"

"All to ourselves for the rest of the night. Just you and just me." She sits up and takes a hand into hers, guiding it to her mouth where she inserts a finger and pulls on it long and hard, swirling her tongue around it.

Rick shudders as he feels his body responding, but all he can do is watch as she takes her time and suckles each of his fingers lovingly. He is mesmerized as she releases his pinky finger and plants his moistened hand on a breast. He can feel her squeeze his hand covering her breast, indicating what she wants. He obeys quickly as she grabs his other hand and starts sucking.

Moments later, his hands are full as he gropes her breasts, palming them and squeezing them as she moans loudly. She tells him not to stop as she tugs at his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She dips her hand inside and takes hold of his hardened manhood, caressing him softly and gently. She grabs the tails of his denim shirt and pulls them apart, unsnapping the snap buttons one at a time. She pushes his jeans and his boxers down just a fraction so she can release her intended prize.

He tosses his head back with abandon as she surrounds him with her warm, moist mouth, sucking him in nice and slow with long deliberate strokes. Before he realizes it, he missteps and starts to fall backward, but his wife grabs his shirt and catches him.

"Shit. This is dangerous," he says trying not to laugh.

Michonne smiles as she realizes just how into the act he was. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

"In a minute. I need to do something first," he tells her as he drops to his knees and places a hand in the center of her chest, pushing her back gently. "I don't know how you knew it, but I've been wanting to break these stairs in for a long time now."

She watches in anticipation as he pushes his jeans and boxers even further down and plants himself in between her thighs, pushing into her with a deep, satisfied sigh.


	7. Rick Grimes Fanfic AppreciationChapter 7

**A/N: Decided to share my latest drabbles from challenges for Richonnefics blog and RichonneJustDesserts blog on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Rick Grimes Fanfiction Appreciation Week (RGFAW)**

 **Fatherhood (Daddy) Rick**

 **It's Sunday Again by SBK**

Michonne turns onto her side to watch her husband who pretends to still be asleep but she knows he's awake. "So you know what today is, right?"

Rick pops one eye open to look at her, noticing that she is wide awake and completely alert. He sighs. "Yes, it's Sunday again."

"It's also going to be a beautiful day and I think we should finally take Gabriel up on his offer. It'll be good for the kids," she tells him.

He gives her his full attention. "Good for the kids? How so?"

"Think back to your childhood. What did you and your family do on Sundays?"

He takes the time to reflect, pulling from the memories tucked far away. He smiles as he envisions his mom, dad, and brother seated in the car, driving to church on Sunday. That was a huge part of his upbringing in King's County, GA. "Ok but what's your point?"

"My point is….it's how we were raised so don't you want some of the same things for Carl and Judith? They are going to miss out on so much growing up in this world. When the opportunity arises for us to give them even a semblance of what we had as kids…well, I think we should take advantage of it."

Her words truly resonate with him as he continues to ponder his childhood, wishing Carl and Judith could have what he did. "You're right, babe." He sighs as he looks up to the ceiling. "I haven't had the best track record with religion but maybe it's something I should try to instill in our kids."

She smiles as she leans over and kisses him sweetly. "Remember they need it and deserve it."

He looks over at her as she is laying it on a bit thick. "I just said ok."

"I know and I'm proud of you for it. You're such a good daddy, Rick Grimes."

 **Lover (Sexy) Rick**

 **He Knows by SBK**

Rick brings his hand up to caress her cheek as they both smile at each other, so happy to be together once again. Her leg wrapped around one of his, the heat emanating from her core is centered on his thigh as her bare womanhood brushes against him softly.

He sighs as he has been thinking about her all day and experiences such contentment being with her.

She kisses him softly. "So how did things go out there?"

"Huh?"

"The run today. Did….." A finger against her lips interrupts her question.

"Where are we?" Rick asks softly.

She looks around, then closes her eyes as she remembers his request that any shop talk or community talk be saved for outside the bedroom. He wants this to be a sanctuary of sorts where it is all about him and all about her. "Sorry. I still have to get used to this."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that. How about I put your mind on something else?" He smiles as he moves even closer, pushing his thigh completely against her core as he places his mouth on hers and kisses her passionately.

She moans as she responds, leading with her tongue tilting her head to deepen their connection. She shudders as a hand moves from her cheek to her neck and resting at her shoulder where he gives her a slight squeeze. She gasps softly as her shoulder muscles protest with the light pressure.

Rick notices immediately. "Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over. Wait," he tells her as he lifts his upper body and pulls her up with him. "Lift your arms." He removes her nightshirt, revealing her nude body underneath before he guides her to lie down on her belly.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"Shhh….." he instructs as he hovers above her, placing kisses to the back of her neck, her shoulders as he works his way down.

She does exactly as she is told as he drops onto his belly between her legs, his face perfectly aligned with her backside as his hands move up slowly toward her neck where he proceeds to massage that area and her shoulders. A moan escapes her before she can detain it, the feel of his hands working on her sore muscles is almost magical. It still amazes her how Rick just knows what to do when it comes to her and her needs.

He smirks as she moans and he can feel her body begin to truly relax. He can't help himself as he drops his lips to her voluptuous ass and kisses one cheek softly before doing the same to the other. He concentrates on her neck and shoulders for several more minutes before sliding his hands down her back and finally resting where he truly wants them, palming and squeezing her butt with complete contentment.

He moves down slightly placing kisses to the backs of her thighs as he continues to caress her. "Turn over."

 _Oh goodness_ she thinks to herself as she obeys him once again and flips onto her back. All she can do is watch as he inches up just a bit, placing his head between her thighs. He bestows a kiss to her curls before moving up to her stomach, sucking the skin into mouth, traveling further up to give extra attention to her breasts.

Michonne is so breathless at this point she has forgotten all about any tension she felt in her neck and shoulders earlier. Her boyfriend moves to suckle her neck before finding her mouth once again. She places her hands at his back and pulls him against her, the need to devour him, to feel him is strong and overwhelming. Her entire body responds as she rolls and rocks against him, one hand underneath her, cupping her ass while the other is kneading a breast.

He drops his hand from her breast, his fingers delving into her short curls to caress her, circle her before he slips his middle finger inside. Her mouth opens even wider against his as she gasps and tosses her head to the side, her hips lifting as he pushes in and then out, over and over again.

"Rick…..please….." she pants.

He works her carefully, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The tremors of her body are all the indication he needs as he removes his finger, moves down quickly and latches onto her clit like a starving man.

Michonne slaps a hand over her mouth as a scream almost escapes her. She clenches her thighs against his head, her other hand fisting the sheets then groans despite her covered mouth as she feels him pulling her thighs apart. The pleasure is so profound all she can do is drop her legs to the side and allow him to have his way. She rolls her hips in a circular motion, meeting his caress. Their connection grows frantic as they both strive for her release.

Her hands move up to grab the pillow at either side of her head as her body explodes like never before. She tries to escape but he takes hold of her hips and licks her until she is a huge, boneless, quivering mass of listlessness.

He smiles knowingly as their eyes connect when he lifts himself and glides up her body smoothly. "You ready?"

All she can do is hold on as she feels him push into her, sliding in so seamlessly, filling her so completely. Every thrust draws simultaneous moans and groans as they find a salacious rhythm and rock each other to climax after climax.

 **BAMF Rick**

 **He's Out There by SBK**

"Rick? What are you doing?" Michonne asks as she tries to keep one eye on him and help Denise attend to Carl at the same time.

She watches in disbelief as he opens the door and walks out into the horde of waiting walkers despite her calling out to him. She looks around in a panic and tells Denise, "Rick's out there."

"Hold on," Denise returns.

"He needs my help," Michonne says breathlessly.

"Just one more suture," Denise explains.

"But he's out there," Michonne retorts anxiously.

Denise finally gives her a full on glance. "And this is his son. Give me a second."

Something in the other woman's glance brings a momentary calmness to Michonne as she looks down at Carl and prays all will be well. Denise finally finishes her task and Michonne knows what she has to do. She kisses Carl on his forehead and grabs her sword before rushing out into the melee.

She spots him immediately, making a path to him as she watches him cut down walker after walker.

He swings wildly, connecting each time, punching, kicking, using any and every appendage available. If only she had time to appreciate his form, his tenacity, the sheer courage of this man before her.

Her panic is well founded as a walker grabs him from behind. She moves in quickly, cutting it down before any damage could be inflicted. There is no time for thank you's, just a fleeting glance of acknowledgement before they face the largest herd they have ever encountered.

They are in for the fight of their lives, but they face it side by side and neither will give up until each and every walker has been annihilated.

 **Husband Rick**

 **I Do by SBK**

The morning sun shines into their room revealing another beautiful day on the horizon. Rick is sure it will match yesterday's glory as that was the day he and Michonne finally said "I do" and became Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes. He knows that each day from here on is going to be good because she is his wife. Things were great before but they'll be just a step above now and he has never been happier. He turns his head to watch as she continues to sleep. The baby's breath remains in her hair although a bit crushed and flattened from their honeymoon romp the night before. He smiles as half of her hair remains pinned up and the other half has fallen. He reaches over and pushes the locs aside just taking in her beauty for a few moments. He can't believe how incredibly lucky he is. She stirs slightly as he leans over and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. She opens her eyes slowly and gives him a small smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Grimes," he greets.

 **Day 10 (42 Days Challenge for RichonneJustDesserts on Tumblr)**

She held the book open, intent on reading as it would relax her enough to fall asleep, but the words keep blurring as her mind wanders over and over again. She moves slightly as the warmth of Rick's hand at the small of her back still lingers. A smile plays at her lips as she remembers how he opened her bedroom door for her and ushered her inside, telling her he would see her in a few hours. It was almost like he was looking forward to it. _Was he looking forward to it?_

She sighs heavily as she marks her page with a bookmark and places the book on her nightstand. She reaches over and switches the lamp off before turning onto her side and closing her eyes, hoping for sleep to claim her. Only sleep doesn't come and she finds herself staring off into space as a pair of dancing blue eyes continue to flit through her memory.

The next morning, she is up bright and early and energized. She is not even sure why as her sleep was completely limited, but it wasn't bothering her in the least. The question Deanna put to her made her ponder the what ifs, the why's and several other questions, but she decided to put that all to the side. There were other things….people that needed her attention. Finding an answer was the furthest thing from her mind until Carol's simple question about some cookies brought it all back to the forefront.

The sound of the door closing across the hallway draws her attention and she can't help but smile as she knows her best friend is now on his way downstairs to start breakfast. The sweet sound of Carl talking with Judith as the two of them are moving to join their father makes her close her eyes for a brief moment just to take it all in. For the first time in a long time, she is happy. _Isn't that enough?_

The want to bask in that happiness prompts her to leave the heavy stuff behind once again as she makes her way down the stairs and greets her family with a smile. Rick is at the stove, preparing their breakfast, Carl is at the counter, cutting up some apples, and Judith is seated in her high chair, watching her brother like a hawk as she awaits a slice.

Michonne sighs in contentment as she moves over to stand next to Rick. "Need some help?"

He smiles as he looks her way. "Team work, right? You wanna set the table?"

"I'm on it," she tells him as she squeezes his bicep affectionately before moving over to the utensils drawer. She swallows deeply as she tries to appear unaffected but his bicep felt awfully firm and she couldn't resist the urge to steal another glance at him.

 _What do you want for you?_ Deanna's voice comes back in full force.


	8. Richonne Rainy Day Prompt Chapter 8

**A/N: My contribution for the Richonnefics' March Rainy Day Prompt Table Challenge. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Pouring by SBK**

The rain is pouring down as Rick makes his way swiftly through the community, the comforts of warmth and dryness and the prettiest smile he has ever seen pulling him home. He hears the raised voices right when he walks up the steps and wonders what his family is up to now. He shakes himself free of as much moisture as possible, careful to drag his boots against the welcome mat several times before opening the door and stepping inside. He is greeted with smiles and waves before his wife and son turn their attention back to what's in front of them. His toddler daughter is the only one to stand and make her way over to him, grabbing onto his knees as she looks up at him expectantly. Rick smiles as he bends over and lifts her into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He makes his way into the living area to see Michonne and Carl ensconced in some sort of board game. He scoffs as he takes a seat to listen to them go back and forth in regards to who's right about whatever they're playing. _Another entertaining evening at the Grimes abode_ he thinks to himself. _And I couldn't be happier_.

 **Splash by SBK**

Michonne closes her eyes with a gasp and freezes as another onslaught of water is sent her way. The moment she opens her eyes with a heavy sigh, Judith bursts into a fit of giggles. A smile plays at her lips as the toddler's laughter is infectious but Michonne wants Judith to be still so they can get bath time over and have dinner ready once Rick gets home. "Ok, little girl. We've played enough. Now, let's get this done," Michonne tells her firmly. Just as she reaches for an arm, Judith throws her hands into the air and comes down hard into the water, ensuring to splash her mom in the process. Michonne sputters as majority of the water hits her in the face. Once again, Judith laughs as if Michonne's expression is the funniest thing she has ever seen. "Alright. That's it. This is war." Michonne starts splashing water at Judith who promptly does the same in return. The mother and daughter are having so much fun drenching each other that they don't hear or sense the approach at the door. Rick leans forward to take in the sight before him, his wife's hair and clothes soaking, his daughter's hair plastered to her head, the floor covered in puddles here and there. The two of them stop immediately and look up at him with wide eyes. "Having fun?" He asks with a smile.

 **Overcast by SBK**

"We don't all have to kill but…the people that are going to stay here…..they do have to accept it." Rick utters those words as he looks directly at Morgan and walks out of the church. Michonne watches and sighs heavily before she lifts herself from the pew and follows him. She finds him lingering not far from the church as if he was waiting for her. The day remains overcast and she can't help wondering if the skies are reflecting everyone's mood. She approaches slowly, "Hey." He returns her greeting, favoring the hand that was injured some weeks ago, his eyes searching hers. "Why is he so blind to this?" She shakes her head sadly, unable to give him the answer he seeks regarding Morgan. "Maybe it's his way of surviving this….mentally." Rick frowns as the memories of the man they found so long ago is in complete contrast to the man they see today. "So he's willing to risk his life to maintain his sanity?" Her boyfriend side eyes her with a slight smirk. "Honestly, I don't understand his motives any more than you do but it is what it is. We accept it just like he has to accept what we have to do," she answers. Rick nods, realizing that this is truly the last thing he wants to discuss with his girlfriend. He offers her his hand, "You think Judy's up from her nap yet?" Her face lights up with a smile as she envisions some alone time for them even if it will be short lived.

 **Nestle by SBK**

The day has been long and arduous as Michonne makes her way down from the wall, Spencer finally relieving her for guard duty. She sighs heavily, feeling the strain on her shoulders and neck area from holding her weapon at the ready for most of the day. She figured her arms would suffer more but apparently not.

She smiles as she meets Carl and Judith on the street in front of the house. The smaller of the two, looking up from her stroller with a wide smile. Michonne drops down to her level and grabs one of her hands as she greets her happily. Judith appears just as happy to see her, latching onto her hand with a tight grip.

"Carol made us some sort of casserole so you don't have to cook tonight," Carl relays as he holds up a covered dish to display.

Michonne's relief is evident as she lifts herself to her full height and follows the children inside. That night, it was only the three of them for dinner as Rick and Daryl had yet to return from their day's run. Story time was delightful as Carl and Michonne took turns reading to Judith before they all retired for the night.

The hour is late as Rick makes his way to Michonne's room. He hates to disturb her but can't imagine sleeping without her. He climbs into the bed, slowly, carefully and pulls her into his arms, her back against his chest.

She smiles as his arms surround her. She nestles in deeper, loving the warmth and security she feels. Her sense of smell is assaulted as she takes in his fresh scent, her hand moving up behind her to touch his hair. She is delighted to find the tresses soft and damp, signaling a recent shower. She turns to face him, wrapping a leg around one of his. She knows the perfect way to work the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. Let Rick Grimes love her until she is absolutely boneless.

 **Thunder & Lightning by SBK**

The house is quiet and dark save for the few lighted candles placed strategically throughout the living area and the kitchen. Rick and Michonne sit on the couch with a sleepy Judith between them. He holds a flashlight while Michonne reads to her softly. A storm was moving in strong and fast, the booming noises of nature keeping the youngest member of the Grimes family awake.

Residents were informed to keep power usage at a minimum during the storm hence the candles and flashlights. Rick watches as a series of lightning brightens up the darkness outside as if it was midday followed by a loud clap of thunder. His daughter's little eyes pop open fully as she throws her hands over her ears and leans toward her mom.

Michonne gathers her into her arms, rubbing her back in gentle circles trying to soothe her. She notices movement on the stairs and watches as Carl makes his way to them, holding a candle to light his path.

"Everybody ok?" He asks.

His parents nod as his dad returns with, "You?"

"I'm ok. Just wanted to be sure Judy's alright. I know the noise has to be scaring her," Carl explains.

Rick and Michonne share a knowing look as their son sits down across from them, placing his candle on the table. He looks over at the picture window nervously as he rubs his palms against his jean clad thighs.

"The thunder is rather loud, but Judy's fine. Me and your dad have got her. You can go on back up to your room if you want," Michonne offers as she looks to her husband, then to her son.

"No. I'll just stay down here and keep you guys company until the storm is over," Carl relays.

Later that night, Rick and Michonne are both relegated to the edge of each side of the bed as their children sleep soundly in between them. Judith refused to sleep in her crib and Carl only wanted to lay with them until his sister was fast asleep. The thunder continues to rumble albeit calmer than before as they clasp hands and smile with the realization that they still represent comfort and safety for their children.

 **Footsie by SBK**

Michonne taps a resting Rick on the arm as she moves to the end of the bed, awaiting his attention. He lifts his head and turns over onto his back.

"Yeah?"

"I need your feet," she tells him, holding a small zippered pouch in one hand.

"My feet. Why?" He asks as he looks down at them and her.

"Come on. Chop. Chop. Off with the socks," Michonne commands.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He asks as he lifts up and starts removing his socks.

"Well, if you must know. I've decided to do something about those sheet shredders of yours. The last time we played footsie, I felt like I was being slashed by Wolverine."

Rick tilts his head slightly, then pouts with a frown. "I think you just hurt my feelings."

Michonne tries to hide a smile. "Awww….well, I know how to make it up to you." She grabs one of his feet. "But not before I handle this. Come on."

She sits down and gets to work while Rick looks on with interest. Several minutes later, she takes a look at her handy work and smiles. "Well, it's not salon worthy but it'll do." She gives his big toes some extra filing before replacing her tools in her pouch, zipping it up and putting it on the night stand.

Rick looks from her to his feet and back to her again, not understanding what the big deal was in the first place but realizing that he liked the extra attention. "So how often are we gonna have to do that?"

"I hope only once a month but from the looks of things, I probably need to handle this every two weeks." She laughs as Rick starts to pout again. "Don't act like you didn't like that. You didn't complain one time."

He gives her a smile. "There is just something about your hands on me….anywhere on me."

 **Book by SBK**

Michonne sits on her bed, holding the hardcover book to her chest, marveling that this treasure would find its way to her again. Rick brought the box filled with all types of reading material back from a run and quickly deposited it in their room. She decided to finally go through it today and the first thing that caught her eye was the huge red cover and when she pulled it out all she could do was smile as her vision blurred with tears.

Mother Goose Fairytales was one of Andre's favorites. She read to him from this particular novel each and every night. His copy was actually hers from her own childhood as her mother kept it as a keepsake and passed it on to her first and only grandson. She flips through the pages, searching slowly, trying to quell down her desperation to arrive at his favorite story. She sighs as she touches the colorful pages, smiling through her tears as she looks on at the ship, the white mice as the crew, and the duck as the ship's captain.

The creak of the door draws her attention. Rick stands there and immediately takes in her tear streaked face and asks, "What's wrong?"

She looks down at the book in her lap. "This….this was one of Andre's favorites. He loved this book so much. Not just for the stories but because Granny gave it to him and she told him it was mine when I was a little girl."

Rick steps inside cautiously. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I saw it and thought it would be nice for Judy to have."

Michonne smiles up at him. "You were right. It really is something nice for Judy to have. She's going to love it just as much as he did."

 **Drizzle by SBK**

Michonne sat on the porch watching the light drizzle of rain as it made splotches on the walkway. She smiles as she hears Rick inside whistling to himself as he prepares their dinner. She was pleasantly surprised when he told her he wanted to take care of dinner for a change so she gave him free rein of the kitchen and decided to delight in the down time and some fresh air.

The door opens and Carl steps outside to take a seat next to her.

She smiles at him and whispers, "Your dad's not destroying my kitchen, is he?"

Carl laughs as he shakes his head, "Not yet. Judy knows when to start crying to signal us."

Michonne nods knowingly as they fall into a companionable silence. She sighs in contentment as they look out over the neighborhood, enjoying the sights like they are new all over again.

Carl looks behind him, watching his dad through the window as he flits back and forth in the kitchen, looking happy for the first time in a long time. He turns to Michonne. "Thank you."

She gives him her full attention. "For what?"

"For making my dad happy again. I've never seen him smile so much or laugh as much since you guys started um….dating? Is that what you're doing?"

Michonne swallows nervously as she gazes directly into eyes so identical to Rick's. "People don't date in the apocalypse, do they?"

"You're joking, but I'm serious. Is this….just….casual?" Carl asks cautiously.

Her heart swells as she recognizes that Carl is looking out for his dad just as he was looking out for her not long ago. "It's not casual, Carl. I love him."

 **Slumber by SBK**

Michonne basks in the warmth of Rick's body cocooning hers as he practically cradles her bottom in his lap. She smiles as he leans forward and places a gentle kiss to her shoulder followed by another and another.

His arm at her waist tightens as he tries to get even closer to her, pushing the sheet down and away from their bodies with his feet. His hands move up and palm her breasts as he thrusts against her.

She gasps and reaches behind her to caress his cheek and lace her fingers through his hair. Her hips automatically rotate as she pushes her chest into his hands, welcoming the sensation as he squeezes gently.

He hated to disturb her contented slumber, something he knew they didn't get enough of but the scent of her, the feel of her smooth, firm ass, her round and ample breasts is too much to resist. He leans forward and whispers, "Good morning" before dropping a hand to her core to finger her gently.

They both shudder, her softness beckoning his hardness as he removes his hand from her to guide himself home.


	9. Michonne Fanfic Appreciation Chapter 9

Michonne Fanfiction Appreciation Week

 **Motherhood (Mama) Michonne**

She sits quietly in her son's room, coaxing herself to remain calm. She is going to find out exactly where he's been before she doles out any punishment. Maybe he has a good reason for committing such an act. Thank goodness Rick is too tired from the run today to notice anything unusual. She left him sleeping soundly in their room.

She jerks toward the window as she hears a noise. She deliberately left the room cloaked in darkness so he wouldn't detect her presence right off. She watches quietly as he slowly lifts his bedroom window and climbs inside.

Carl moves over to his desk and switches the lamp on and freezes with a gasp as he notices Michonne sitting at the foot of his bed. He drops his head with guilt at being caught sneaking into his room. He knew it was well past midnight, probably 2 or 3 in the morning. He thought his mom and dad would be fast asleep and neither of them would ever be the wiser that he'd left home.

"You wanna explain yourself?" Michonne asks quietly as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I uh…..I was with Enid. We were just…talking," Carl explains. "We go over and sit on the roof of Gabe's chapel."

"And you couldn't tell me or your dad that?" Michonne inquires.

"Well, I didn't think you'd allow me to go. She's having trouble sleeping at night…bad dreams so she has to get out every now and then," Carl explains.

"You two aren't going outside the walls at night, are you?" Michonne asks sternly.

"No, of course not. I know not to do anything like that," Carl answers.

"Just talking, huh? Nothing else?"

"What else is there to do?" He asks with an innocent look.

Michonne gives him a thorough once over but doesn't detect anything so she allows the subject to drop.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I think I'm going to leave that up to your Dad, but we might have to punish you," Michonne admits.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Rules are rules, my friend." She stands and prepares to leave the room. "Try and get some sleep, ok? We'll talk more over breakfast."

Carl only nods as she exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Moments later, Michonne is climbing into bed with Rick sans clothing, snuggling as close to him as possible. He feels her immediately and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Everything ok?" He asks, groggily.

"It's awesome. I just caught Carl sneaking into his room. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Is that not the most typical teenage thing to do?" Michonne queries.

Rick frowns with confusion. "Are we supposed to be happy about that?"

Michonne turns to face him. "But it's so normal. Aren't you excited about how normal that is?"

"Ummm…..I guess so. Does he know we're happy about this?"

"No way. We can't let on and we'll have to punish him somehow. Oh….and it's probably time for you to talk to him about the birds and bees. Just saying."

Rick is wide awake now, his exhaustion forgotten. "Anythang else I need to do?"

"Well, since you're up…" She giggles as he tosses the sheet over both their heads and pulls her close.

 **Motherhood (Mama) Michonne #2**

Michonne feels immediate relief as she snaps the bow in place and smiles at her handy work. Judith wouldn't stop wiggling as she brushed her hair up into a partial ponytail.

The family was getting together for a dinner/baby shower for Maggie and Glenn and she thought it would be nice to dress up a bit. She found a pretty purple dress for Judith that included matching shoes and hair accessories and couldn't wait for her to wear them.

"Ok, baby girl. I'm going to put the finishing touches on my outfit then we can go downstairs and show your dad and Carl how pretty we are," Michonne says as she carefully places Judith in her playpen in the corner of the bedroom.

Michonne gives her one last look before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Only minutes later, she enters the bedroom again to retrieve something and to check on Judith. She comes up short with a gasp when she notices her daughter standing up and reaching for her.

Judith has removed one shoe and obviously snatched the bow out of her hair as a few strands are sticking up all over her head.

 _All that brushing and for what_? Michonne rolls her eyes upward and laughs as she accepts the fact that as small as Judith is she is already her own person and making a statement. She retrieves her from the play pen and looks into the little girl's eyes.

"I hear you loud and clear. No hair accessories today, huh? Fine but can you at least put your shoes back on?"

 **Friend/Confidante Michonne**

Michonne and Sasha are in the midst of putting bins at different checkpoints, checking and rechecking each weapon for ammo. Sasha suddenly sighs and stops what she's doing.

Michonne notices immediately and gives her a questioning look.

"I need your opinion about something," Sasha tells her.

Michonne nods and waits expectantly.

"I….um…..I kissed Daryl," Sasha confides.

Michonne tries unsuccessfully to hide her surprise and when Sasha doesn't continue, she prods her with, "And?"

"Well, I think….no, I _know_ he enjoyed it but he hasn't said anything else about it. As a matter of fact, I haven't really seen him the last two days. Now I'm wondering if I made a mistake." She looks to her friend. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

Michonne immediately sympathizes with Sasha's uncertain look. "You said he enjoyed it right? I'd give it another day and if he still doesn't come around, you might need to confront him. Just get it out in the open."

"Is that what you did with Rick?" Sasha asks.

"Not quite. I did consider it though," Michonne confesses. She was about to explain further when Sasha suddenly freezes, her eyes drifting to something or someone behind Michonne.

Curious, Michonne turns her head and sees Rick and Daryl walking straight towards them. Her own heart rate increases as she locks eyes with her boyfriend, not expecting to see him until later that night.

Daryl gives her a nod and stops directly in front of Sasha.

Michonne is transfixed and a bit nosy as she stays rooted to her spot, wondering what Daryl is about to say. She feels Rick's hand on her arm, pulling her away and gives him a slightly annoyed look which he promptly ignores.

Rick smiles as he pulls Michonne away and whispers, "They need some privacy. We do, too."

 **Wifey Michonne**

She smiles to herself as she hears the sound of the front door opening and closing. She had just donned her favorite pair of pajamas, Judith was sound asleep and Carl was closed off in his room. They would have some time all to themselves.

She makes her way down the stairs and notices he made it no further than the living area. He is sitting upright on the sofa, his head tilted back, his eyes closed. She approaches him quietly and leans over to kiss him on the nose.

Rick breathes in deeply, noting she is fresh from a shower. His hands move up to her waist as he opens his eyes and greets her.

Michonne returns the greeting and sits down on the coffee table to help him remove his boots. "Long day?"

"Yeah. It was fine until I saw Morgan," he admits.

Michonne stops and looks to him, knowing Morgan can be a sore subject. "Everything ok?"

He sighs. "I really don't want to talk about it. I'll show you what he's done tomorrow. I need your opinion."

She gives him a contemplative glance but only agrees and places his boots to the side as she grabs one of his sock covered feet and starts massaging it.

Rick groans. "Oh babe. That feels good but you don't have to do that." He tries to pull his foot away but she holds tight.

"I know." She smiles at him. "Just relax and enjoy it."

He gives her a nod and burrows deeper into the sofa to do exactly that. She knows he is still contemplating the day and wants him to leave the outside at their door. She moves from one foot to the other as he continues to groan and sigh with contentment. She pushes her hands inside his pants legs simultaneously and strokes his calves lightly.

Rick opens his eyes as his body can no longer ignore her comforting, yet arousing touch. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You doing that on purpose?" He asks.

"Doing what?" She returns innocently. "I just want you to relax and turn your brain off for a minute."

 **Leader Michonne**

Rick leads her into the lower basement of one of the houses and leaves the door open to provide more light as he gestures for her to step forward.

She walks in and looks to her side to see the small room they used as a lock up completely transformed into a real life jail cell. "Morgan did this?"

Rick nods. "Yeah. He said he thought it would give us options. Just another way to push his own agenda."

Michonne steps closer, truly inspecting the small space, noting that a lot of time and effort were put into it. She looks back to Rick, knowing that he doesn't see eye to eye with Morgan but she also wants him to at least consider other ways of handling threats if that's possible. "You didn't tell him to tear it down, did you?"

He scoffs, realizing how well she knows him. "I didn't but I wanted to. I decided I'd talk to you first."

She nods as she contemplates her next words. "I'm not agreeing with him, but we may need to consider some alternatives." She pushes on before he can oppose her. "All I'm saying is….we use it as a precaution. Maybe for new recruits starting out. As for his all life is precious, I'll say it again…it's not that simple. We've faced entire groups of people, not individuals so unless he's planning to expand this or make this place into a prison….what can one jail cell accomplish?"

Rick accepts her words but can't help his continuous struggle with allowing people to live even those who would kill them without an ounce of remorse. He doesn't know how to survive and incorporate that way of thinking into their world. He can only surmise how it has gotten people killed and he is going to do all within his power to prevent that from happening especially to the people he considers his family.

"We use it for the new recruits. I'm sure Daryl and Aaron will be happy to get back to it." He sighs. "As for the other….well how do you feel about having a talk with Morgan?"

Michonne considers his words. "I'll give it a try. Let him know _again_ where we stand."

Rick reaches forward and gives her shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks, babe."

 **Artsy Michonne**

She sighs in contentment as she places her daughter's first piece of artwork on the refrigerator door for display. She feels her husband walk up behind her, placing his hands at her waist as he leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Look at what Judith did," she points out.

Rick looks up at the piece of plain white paper with the scribbles of blue and green all over it and frowns. "What did she do?"

"I know it doesn't look like much but she's barely one and knew she wanted more color to this. I didn't even prompt her. She used the blue crayon first and then just grabbed the green one all on her own. I think we might have a little artist on our hands."

"Really?" Her husband asks.

Michonne looks back at him. "Yes and as her parents we're going to do everything to encourage her."

Rick looks heavenward as he knows what that means. He looks over at the mantel which is covered with Carl's woodcarvings. He can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he turns her around and pulls her into a tight embrace. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today and you know how much I love hearing you tell me but I sure do like it better when you show me," she leans back with a mischievous grin and a challenge in her eyes.

His only response is to grab her hand and lead the way upstairs.

 **Lover (Sexy) Michonne**

She removes her husband from her mouth with a wet pop and looks up at him with exasperation. "I told you to keep it down."

It was midday and they were trying to get in a little "sexy" time while Judith was napping and Carl was downstairs entertaining a couple of friends. They told him they would be "napping" as well.

Rick breathes out heavily and harshly. "I'm trying. I just….what you do….the way you do it….I can't keep quiet."

Michonne hides a slight smile. "Well, do we need to save this for later?"

His eyes pop with panic. "I'll be quiet. I promise."

"Okay," she says as she resumes her previous act, pleasuring her husband with her mouth. She smiles around him as the moans start yet again, his breathing gets heavier and he grabs a pillow and slams it over his face to muffle the noise he simply cannot refrain from making.


	10. Richonne Grimes Family Picnic Chapter 10

**A/N: My contributions for the RichonneFics' Richonne Grimes Family Picnic Challenge on Tumblr.**

 **Barefoot**

Rick watches from their home's rear entrance, taking in the sight of Michonne and Judith in the backyard. His wife is holding their daughter, pointing at trees and birds and butterflies as she talks quietly. He allows his eyes to drift down her body and land on her bare feet nestled in the plush green grass. He lifts his eyebrows wondering why she's walking around without protecting her feet.

He steps onto the patio and smiles as she notices him. Her hand goes up for a wave, coaxing Judith to do the same. He waves back and asks, "You wanna tell me why you're out here without any shoes on? There could be ants or bugs out there."

Michonne looks down at her feet and wiggles her toes in delight. "I'm fine. Haven't you ever walked around your backyard without shoes on? It's the best feeling ever." She grabs onto one of Judith's tiny feet, then looks back to Rick. "I used to run around without shoes all the time when I was a little girl. You should try it." She pauses as she deliberately rakes her eyes from his head to his boots. "You won't be disappointed."

Rick shrugs his shoulders as he doesn't have to be told twice. He sits down in one of the wicker lounge chairs and removes his boots and then his socks. He wiggles his toes, already enjoying the relief of cool air caressing his feet. He steps into the grass and actually sighs. _It does feel good_.

Michonne welcomes him as he joins her and Judith, the look on his face transparent. "Told ya." She puts Judith down, allowing the little one to stand while holding onto her mommy's legs. "I'm trying to encourage her to start walking."

Rick moves back a few steps and drops down on his haunches, beckoning his daughter to come to him. "Come on Judy. Walk to Daddy."

Judith wobbles just a bit but manages to hold on to Michonne's leg with one hand while reaching for Rick with the other.

He reaches out his hand to her, allowing her to latch on to one of his fingers. He smiles as she grips his finger but boldly takes several steps toward him. "Alright Judy! That was so good, baby girl."

Michonne smiles then looks up as Carl appears at the back door.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Judy just took a couple of steps," Michonne answers.

"Really? That's awesome." He takes in everybody's bare feet. "Why aren't y'all wearing shoes?"

"Haven't you ever walked around your backyard without any shoes on?" Rick asks as he smiles at Michonne.

 **Blanket**

Michonne's eyes pop open suddenly and she looks around anxiously wondering where she could be. One minute, she was talking to Carl and now she is waking up in the….infirmary? She notices the comfy tan colored blanket pulled up to her chin and wonders again what happened.

She looks toward the door as Rick walks into the room with a tentative smile. He sits down in the vacant chair next to her bed and places a hand to her head, stroking gently. She greets him with a somewhat embarrassed smile and asks what happened.

"You fainted," he answers.

"Fainted? That can't be right," she returns.

"Well, it might be when you're pregnant."

That one word stopped all thought processes, any protests she may have been about to voice, and brings her complete and total attention to the news bearer.

"What did you just say?"

"We're pregnant, Michonne. We're gonna have a baby."

 **Breezy**

Michonne sits on the front porch of her home, enjoying the breezy day as the wind lifts her locs from her shoulders. She sighs in contentment, the wind almost like a caress on her skin. She is waiting patiently for Rick to return from a run with Daryl. He promised he wouldn't be late like he was before as she loves for them to sit down as a family and have dinner together.

She can't contain her smile or the light flutters in her stomach as she hears the faint shouts from the guard tower and the screech of the gate opening. _He's home_.

Moments later, she spots him from afar, immediately admiring that bowlegged gait she has come to love. He smiles as she waves to him, the fact that she is anticipating his arrival evident and pushing him to walk a little faster.

He steps up onto the porch and greets her with a kiss. "Am I on time?"

"You are. Thank you," she returns.

"I got something for you." He says with a slight smirk.

"More mints?" She matches his smirk with one of her own and gasps as he holds up a medium sized plastic bag. "Are those what I think they are?"

Rick can only laugh as her eyes light up even more and she stands to retrieve the bag from him.

She looks at it as if it is some sort of treasure. "Dental floss picks? How did you know?"

His expression is all knowing as he says, "I had a hunch."

 **Feast**

Michonne is awakened by the sound of Rick retching in the adjacent bathroom. She frowns with concern and immediately leaves the bed to join him and offer some comfort. She drops to her knees beside him as he hovers over the toilet and rubs his back softly.

They'd had dinner over at Sasha and Daryl's earlier that night so maybe a dish among Sasha's feast didn't agree with him.

"Are you ok?" She asks softly.

Rick inhales deeply and exhales as he accepts the hand towel she offers him. He shakes his head slowly, wiping his mouth. "I don't know. Must've been something I ate. I hate this crap. I haven't been sick like this since…." He trails off and pauses as he thinks back to the last time he was that ill.

"Michonne?"

"Yeah?"

"Babe, the last time I got this sick, we found out you were pregnant. Remember Denise said I got the morning sickness instead of you," he reminds her.

He watches as his wife sits up straight, her eyes darting from left to right as she frowns in concentration. Rick Jr. was only 13 months old.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…..shit."

 **Lazy**

Days later, Denise confirms Michonne's pregnancy to Rick's ecstatic expression and Michonne's stoic one. He quickly hides his smile as his wife thanks the doctor and starts the short walk home. She is quiet and the look on her face is thoughtful but dazed. He is unsure of how he should act so he just remains silent, awaiting some sort of reaction from her.

Later that night, they are in bed and she still hasn't said much to him and especially nothing about the baby. Rick is about to burst.

"You aren't gonna say anythang?" He asks.

She gives him her full attention. "Yeah. Keep that thing away from me." She turns her back to him and flops down onto her pillow, clicking the lamp off with a heavy sigh.

Rick lies back slowly, pulling the sheet up to his chin wondering why she can't see the beauty of having another baby.

Another day passes as Michonne remains in deep thought about the next few months of her life. They are enjoying a lazy Saturday at home. The kids are playing in the living area while she folds some laundry close by. Their laugher drifts to her and she stops what she's doing to observe them. Carl is practically grown now and contemplating moving to the Hilltop where Maggie and Glenn and little Herschel are, Judith thinks she's just as grown as her big brother and Rick Jr. is the boss of both of them.

Michonne smiles as Carl stands holding on to Rick Jr.'s little hands encouraging him to stand as well. Judith waits across from them, telling her little brother to walk to her. Rick Jr. takes two wobbly steps and falls, causing his siblings to laugh. The little one repeats that process two more times before he gives up and just crawls over to his sister, drawing laughter from all three of them.

Michonne drops the towel she was holding into the basket at her feet and caresses her stomach, wondering what the newest addition to the family will look like. They have three beautiful children and she can't deny the love that was shared in creating their fourth.

Rick walks up behind her and places his hand over hers. No words are needed or spoken as she turns in her husband's arms and holds him closely, silent tears of joy cascading down her cheeks.


	11. Richonne Summer Prompt Chapter 11

**A/N: My contribution for the Richonnefics Summer Prompt on Tumblr.**

 **Popsicle**

The protests could be heard throughout the office. Rick was beyond embarrassed and had no idea Judith would react this way with her first dental visit. He makes a mental note to strangle Carl when he gets home for planting these stories in his little sister's head. An attractive woman waltzes into the room and smiles at him as she zeroes in on Judith.

"Hey there. What's your name and why are you so upset?" She asks.

"I'm Judith and my big brother said the dentist is going to take all of my teeth out and throw them away so I can't get any money from the tooth fairy," Judith relays and then firmly presses her lips together.

The woman drops her head to hide the obvious humor she is experiencing then looks back to the little girl. "Well, you tell your big brother he is all wrong. I'm not going to take all of your teeth out and throw them away. You're just here to get them all nice and clean and to make sure they're all ok."

"You're the dentist?" Judith sits up in the patient's chair and gets a really good look at the woman standing next to her.

"I am," the woman relays.

"Carl said you'd be old and fat and wrinkly with bad breath and…

"Judith…." Her dad interjects. "That's enough."

'But…." She notes her dad's expression and turns back to the dentist. "Well, you're pretty and not old and not fat and…."

"Judith…."

The dentist smiles at the dad then looks to Judith and says, "Thank you. How about you let Ms. Denise here clean your teeth and if it's ok with your dad, we'll have a Popsicle afterwards."

"Really?" Judith asks.

"Really." The dentist smiles as the little girl agrees, sits back in her chair and waits patiently. She then looks to the dad and relays, "They're all natural so sugar won't be a problem. Is it ok?"

Rick smiles. "Sure. Thank you."

The dentist moves toward the door but stops when Judith yells, "Wait! What's your name?"

"I'm Michonne. I'll be back to see you in a few minutes, ok?"

Judith gives her a huge smile and says, "Ok."

Thirty minutes later, they are in the small kitchen area of the office and Judith is enjoying a strawberry Popsicle. Michonne likes to be very hands on with her young patients, especially those who exhibit some anxiety with their first visit.

The dad walks over to her, admiring the fact that she is taking the time to make Judith comfortable. He wishes all doctor's visits could go this smoothly. "Thank you for this. I had no idea she'd react this badly."

"It's no problem. I've handled a lot worse."

"I'm Rick." He extends his hand and she accepts it for a brief handshake.

"Nice to meet you and Judith too. So….big brother Carl….I guess he's been here before right?" She asks with a small smile. "I couldn't help but notice Judith's description of Dr. Charles. He retired a little over eight months ago so I relocated and took over."

Rick tries not to laugh but can't help it. "Sorry about that."

"No. One thing about kids…they're completely honest. I'm glad the visit ended well and I hope to see you guys again." She moves over to Judith and gives her more advice about brushing and flossing before telling them both good-bye.

For the next several weeks, Michonne and Rick coincidentally run into each other all over town. The grocery store, the bakery, the gas station…..they always greet each other cordially and move on. She finds it odd that she never sees him with his family, but doesn't want to pry. She had a weakness for a man in uniform but decided she should be concentrating on other things.

Rick is having similar thoughts about her, wondering why he never sees her with a husband or a boyfriend. He doesn't want to make assumptions but maybe it's safe to say she doesn't have one. He ponders if he would even dare get back into the dating game after the fiasco with Lori. He gives himself a shake and dispels those thoughts as quickly as they came.

A week later, he is with the kids and it's time for Carl's visit to the dentist. The teen seems excited to see who Judith can't stop talking about. It is apparently obvious that anyone outside of Dr. Charles is inviting. Of course, Judith insisted on coming as well.

Michonne greets them personally as she recognized the name as soon as she looked at the schedule. She smiles at Judith and asks, "So is this big brother Carl with all the bad stories?"

Judith nods as she looks from her brother to Michonne. "I told him that you didn't take out my teeth and that you weren't fat or any of that stuff. Plus I think he wants a strawberry Popsicle too."

Michonne laughs. "Oh, ok. Well, I'll have to see what I can do." She gives her attention to Carl. "It's very nice to meet you."

The teen gives her a tentative smile. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry for the….drama with Judith."

"It's fine. How about you follow me?"

Carl does just that while his father and sister wait in the lobby area. The end of the visit arrives and Michonne is more than happy to award the children with popsicles. Rick laughs as Carl seems to be enjoying his visit more than Judith enjoyed hers. They all say good-bye to Michonne and her staff after scheduling another appointment for Carl in six months.

That same week, she is stranded on the highway with a flat tire in a heavy downpour of rain. She sighs knowing she will be there for a while. She had called roadside assistance but they informed her there had been several accidents and it would be some time before someone could get to her. All she could do was agree. She rolls her eyes heavenward as her patience is running thin and she can't fathom just sitting there for who knows how long.

 _I know how to change a freaking tire_. Mike was at least good at ensuring that she knew how to do certain things in his absence. She just hates to do it in the rain but whatever. She grabs an umbrella and just as she exits the car, a police cruiser pulls up with flashing lights.

An officer exits, wearing rain gear and a protective cover for his hat. He shines his flashlight her way and asks, "Ma'am are you alright?"

He steps closer and all she can do is smile as she recognizes Rick Grimes. He smiles in return as soon as he sees her.

Forty-five minutes later, her car is parked next to his cruiser at a local diner where the two are warming up to each other while enjoying some coffee.

 **Road Trip**

She watches quietly as Rick drives along the highway, his favorite style of music filling the car. They pass an area completely shrouded in trees that eventually thins out to reveal homes and barns and pastures with grazing animals. She sighs in contentment as she enjoys the lull of the ride. They were on a short road trip from Georgia to Florida to visit their best friends, Shane and Andrea, who'd just become the proud parents of a baby girl. She had started thinking she and Rick would be the odd couple out because they'd been trying for almost two years to conceive with no success. She looks down at the photo lying on the seat in between them. They'd just visited the doctor that morning and had their first sonogram administered. They were having a baby boy. She smiles as she places her hand atop the photo, so grateful for their blessing. Her husband looks over and gently places his hand over hers.

 **Sundress**

Rick watches undetected as she puts the finishing touches on whatever dish she is preparing for Maggie's birthday party. The sundress she is wearing clings to her in all the right places as she works diligently. She stops abruptly and huffs before taking a deep breath to yell, "Rick!"

She is startled as he moves further into the kitchen. "Geez! Why didn't you say anything if you were just standing there? I told you we needed to leave ten minutes ago."

"I'm ready….I think," he tells her.

She looks at him with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"How can I concentrate on anything with you wearing _that_?"

"Uh – uh. Don't start. We are going to the party. No detours," she commands.

"Not even a tiny one?" He pleads.

"No." She puts one hand at a hip as she faces him. "You know it wouldn't hurt for us to give each other a simple hug every now and again without it leading to other stuff and _thangs_."

"That sounds so accusatory. It takes two to tango, you know," he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes heavenward as she gives him a small smile. "Whatever. Well, no tango right now. Ok? But you can have a hug." She lifts her finger as he walks toward her. " _Just_ a hug."

He spreads his arms as she closes the distance between them. They wrap their arms around each other simultaneously as Michonne closes her eyes to relish in the warmth of his embrace.

Seconds later, she is gasping and jerking away from him as he brushes his fingers against her core. He bursts into laughter at her expression and watches as she rushes to the other side of the island, placing a barrier between them.

"I can't believe you did that," she says, trying not to laugh herself. He never ceases to surprise her with some of his antics. Her cheeks are actually flaming as he has made her blush like some teenaged school girl. "We need to go."

"Are you sure?"

 **Watermelon**

Rick searches through the refrigerator, a slight panic starting to roll in the pit of his stomach. He could've sworn they had one more container left which is exactly what she's going to be looking for when she wakes up from her nap. He drops his head as the realization comes to him. She clearly got up in the middle of the night and finished off the last of the watermelon. All he can do is smile, thinking of his wife and the changes they have gone through with this pregnancy.

He moves towards the door, grabbing his wallet and keys from the counter and departs their home, making his way to the nearby grocery store. A little over thirty minutes later, he is standing in their kitchen again, cutting large cubes of watermelon and placing them in her favorite container. He checks the freezer to be sure her bottled water isn't completely frozen and sighs in contentment as all is ready for his one and only.

He smiles as she waddles into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You have a good nap?"

She stretches then covers a yawn with her hand, blinking rapidly. "I really wanna get back in bed, but somebody's being really active right now and I want…" She trails off as she sees the tray laden with a fruit filled bowl and an ice filled water bottle. She looks to her smiling husband and her bottom lip starts to tremble as she is always amazed at how incredibly good he is to her.

"Thank you, babe."

 **Cookout**

CONGRATULATIONS CHIEF DEPUTY GRIMES!

The words blare out at him on a banner hung high between two trees in their backyard. He looks around at all the people applauding and smiling at him, his eyes zeroing in on her and their kids. They step toward him, Carl throwing an arm across his shoulders, Judith grabbing onto a leg and his beautiful wife looping an arm through one of his and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shane is manning the grill, wearing an apron and a chef's hat, a spatula in one hand and a beer in the other. His boss is there, as well as other deputies and staff from work. Neighbors, old friends, new friends, community folk, church members…they're all there to celebrate this moment with him and he owes it all to her.

He looks to his wife and mouths, "Thank you." Everything that she is has somehow rubbed off on him over the years and she has given him the strength and the will and the support to accomplish his goals.

"I'm so proud of you," she relays with a smile then kindly moves away as others crowd in to congratulate him and wish him well with his new career endeavor.

Michonne moves over to Shane. "Thanks for helping me with this. He was so surprised."

"Well you know I don't handle a cookout for just anybody but I couldn't say no. Rick is so proud of himself right now. He really deserved that promotion," Shane offers.

They both look over as Rick keeps a hold of the kids and accepts well wishes at the same time. They celebrate well into the night and once the house is quiet and still, Mr. Grimes thanks Mrs. Grimes in all the ways she loves.


	12. Richonne Anniversary ChallengeChapter 12

**Forget Me Not**

Rick looks around sadly, wondering how things ended up this way. It was their anniversary yet he is at a bar with his friends and Michonne is off on some exotic girls' trip with her friends. She was so excited about going away that he didn't have the heart to ask her if she'd forgotten their anniversary.

He feels like the biggest softie on earth. Most guys would be glad their wife forgot a special occasion as it lets them off the hook and frees up their time for other activities. He knows she is more than likely having a good time with her friends, so he'll try to do the same and just present her gift another day.

He is almost glad when Shane walks over to tell him they've been called in for duty. "Diane knows we're together so…"

They say their goodbyes and walk out to Shane's car.

"Drop me off and give me about 15 minutes to change and meet you at the station," Rick informs.

"Naw man. She said we could come in as we are. Something about a new case we've been assigned that can't wait," Shane answers.

Twenty minutes later, Rick starts questioning Shane about their destination. They should've been at the station by now.

"I'm just going where Diane told me to go," Shane states.

"And where is that?" Rick can't help feeling a bit agitated. He thought he was going into work which would help to take his mind off what was really bothering him. He hopes this new case isn't a bear in somebody's log cabin as they are driving further and further away from the city limits.

He is ready to explode when they actually pull up to a log cabin and Shane tells him to secure the premises.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of joke?"

"You really want us to go back and tell the sheriff we didn't follow through on his orders?" Shane asks. "I'll take the front while you bring up the rear."

Rick lets out a soft expletive as he exits the vehicle, checks the weapon his partner provided and moves to the rear of the cabin. He grits his teeth as he stealthily makes his way up the stairs and peers through the back window. The inside is pitch black save for a slant of light that might be from an open door. He tries the doorknob and is surprised to find it unlocked. His inner alarm is sounding loudly as he enters the cabin, cringing with the slight creak of the door.

His eyes adjust quickly as he hones in on the only light in the darkness, allowing it to guide him. The soft, romantic music drifts to him and his frown grows even deeper. "Hello! Sheriff's Department! Is anyone in here?!"

He looks to the front of the cabin, wondering where Shane could be then decides the hell with it as he splays his hand across the door and pushes it open. He enters the room, leading with his gun and frowns as he takes in the scene before him.

A bevy of candles illuminates the room, giving off a soft glow, curtains of chiffon drift from the ceiling, rose petals are scattered across the hardwood floors, and the most delightful sight of all is his wife lounging in the middle of the huge king sized bed. She is surrounded by rose petals, sipping from a flute and wearing nothing but a strategically placed bow and ribbons.

He drops the weapon to his side then quickly secures it in the back of his pants. His chin lowers to his chest and he clears his throat before asking, "What is all this?" He lifts his head to look into her dancing brown eyes.

She gives him that million dollar smile he loves so much. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

 **Your Position or Mine**

"Well, are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?" Michonne asks her handsome husband. Her eyes rake him from head to toe, admiring his loose fitting white button down shirt and dark jeans.

"I'll be right back."

Rick shakes his head and quickly exits the room to lock the doors. He moves into the living area and pushes the curtain aside to view the front area where he and Shane entered. As suspected, Shane's car is gone. He scoffs at his own gullibility but loves that his wife went through all of this to surprise him.

He returns to her with a smile and puts his gun on the nightstand as she places her flute there as well and lifts up on her knees, splaying her hands across his chest.

"Did I surprise you?" She asks.

"More than you'll ever know."

She unbuttons his shirt, pulling the tails from his pants before pushing it off his shoulders and removing it. She smiles as his hands come up to her arms to caress her. "I just want you to relax and enjoy everything I'm going to do to you."

He shivers with the seductive lilt of her voice, relishing in the feel of her soft hands on his bare skin. He drops his hands to his side as she unbuckles his belt and starts to remove his pants. He steps back to toe his boots off, kicking his pants and boxers to the side before lifting his feet to remove his socks. His wife licks her lips as she takes in his naked form. He licks his lips as well, loving the bow and ribbons. That's turning him on even more for some odd reason.

Her hands and lips are all over him, touching, squeezing, caressing, kissing. Every time he reaches for her, she gently pushes his hands away, smiling at his huff of frustration. She loves to drive him crazy like this. She finally takes his mouth with her own, pushing her tongue inside, relishing in his taste, a taste she will never tire of. She lowers a hand and starts to caress his manhood, her movements increasing with the urgency of her kiss.

She squeals when she feels herself being lifted then placed gently in the bed on her back, her husband's familiar weight atop her. They continue to kiss as Rick reaches in between their bodies and removes the bow, pulling the ribbons with it. She smiles right before he lifts his hips and enters her with one smooth thrust.

He breaks their kiss and drops his head to her shoulder, relishing in the feel of her body encasing his. Her hands at his back, her thighs at his waist, her lips peppering kisses on his shoulder….all of it makes him wonder how he got so lucky to find a woman as incredible as she is. He lifts his head, seeking her eyes. "I love you….so much."

She pushes a hand into his hair, her love for him swelling in her heart. "I love you, too." She kisses him lightly before lifting her hips, gasping as he slides in deeper, filling her up. They make love well into the night, celebrating their anniversary unburdened and undisturbed.

 **From You to Me**

Rick and Michonne smile at each other as they unload the back of his pickup truck outside the nursing home. It's their anniversary but they have found that giving back to their community is the best gift of all. They started visiting the nursing home to complete the community service requirements for their jobs, him as a sheriff's deputy and her as a local dentist. They both enjoyed the visits and decided to do it more frequently than required.

They unload boxes of toiletries, books, canned foods, DVDs, and clothes. Some of the staff meet them and help them to carry the items inside. They can't help but smile as the faces of the elderly residents light up when they see them. Those who still have the ability to talk start doing so, wanting to relay the activities since the couple's last visit.

Michonne and Rick sit and listen, being as attentive as possible. They can't help but enjoy themselves as some of the seniors are truly lively with their stories of recent events as well as stories of yesteryear.

Mr. Charles and Ms. Althea round the corner, her pushing him in a wheelchair. They make a beeline for Rick and Michonne and join in all the fun. The topic soon turns to marriage as it always does and Rick proudly tells them that it's their anniversary.

"Well what the heck are y'all doing here?" Mr. Charles asks. "You should be off on a trip or at home in bed…." He stops as Ms. Althea taps his hand.

"Congratulations, kids. That's wonderful. You really should be spending this time together…alone," Ms. Althea reminds them with a smile and a wink.

Rick and Michonne nod with understanding, the latter wondering if she and Rick will still be together like this in their old age. Mr. Charles and Ms. Althea still appear happy after all of their years together. She grabs Rick's hand while she says a silent prayer for them.

The visit ends all too soon and the Grimes say their goodbyes and promise to return soon. Mr. Charles and Ms. Althea walk with them to the exit and the former gestures to Rick so he can whisper in his ear.

Ms. Althea moves over to Michonne and takes one of her hands in hers and speaks quietly. Five minutes later, Rick and Michonne are in the truck and driving away. She looks to her husband and says, "Well?"

Rick smiles as he knows she wants to know what Mr. Charles told him. "He just said 'you be sure and take that pretty gal on a date tonight. She deserves the best and don't you forget it'." He gives her another look and she knows he wants to know what Ms. Althea said to her.

Michonne returns his smile. "She told me to always respect you and support you no matter what." She sighs with happiness. "I'm glad we decided to do this today."

He reaches over and grabs her hand. "Me too." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her softly. "I love you. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary."

 **Romantic Adventures**

Carl crouches down in the dark, covering Judith's mouth with his hand. He is so excited that Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Daryl were more than willing to help him plan a surprise party for his parents' anniversary. Everything had come together fine as far as he could tell and now they're waiting for them to walk through the door.

They were preparing for the cruise they were scheduled to take on tomorrow. He can't help but be happy that his Dad found someone like Michonne. He has never seen his Dad so happy. He freezes as the key sounds in the door and then Michonne is stepping across the threshold and switching on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells. Carl lifts to his full height, holding Judith's hand as she stands by his side. He laughs at the looks on Michonne's and his Dad's faces, knowing they are truly surprised.

Glenn switches on the music as everyone wishes the couple happy anniversary. Maggie is sure to tell them that it was all Carl's idea to throw them the surprise party.

Rick and Michonne move over to their children to give them tight hugs and sound kisses, thanking Carl for the party.

"You two deserve it. The cruise too. Judy and I will be real good for Glenn and Maggie won't we Judy?" Carl asks.

"Yes. We're gonna be very good," Judy states, moving over to her Dad to cling to his pants leg. Rick lifts her up into his arms and moves off to mingle with some of the guests.

Michonne loops an arm through Carl's. "This was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"Well, you are always so good to me and I see how happy Dad is now and I just wanted to do something nice for you guys." He looks down at his shoes, shyly. "I'm glad I have you for a stepmom."

Michonne smiles as she gives Carl a hug. "I'm glad too."

The party continues seamlessly into the night and everyone enjoys the time together. Carl was sure to retrieve his camera for plenty of pictures.

The next morning, Rick and Michonne pile into Maggie's van with Maggie, Glenn, Judith, Carl and Little Herschel. Carl is sure to get more pictures of his parents before they board. They say their goodbyes at the loading docks and Rick and Michonne wave fondly from the cruise ship.

 **Memory Lane**

Rick and Michonne lounge on their queen sized bed in their cabin on the romantic cruise they've embarked on for their anniversary. He is feeding her strawberries while they sip champagne.

"This is really nice. Aren't you glad you agreed to come?" Michonne asks.

"Yes, I'm very glad. We've had a wonderful time. It's going to be hard going back to the real world," Rick answers.

"You're right but it'll be good to see the kids. I miss them. I didn't realize I'd miss them this much," she admits.

"They've really captured your heart, huh?" Rick smiles as he remembers when he first laid eyes on Michonne.

"They really have." She notices the slight faraway look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"The first time we met. Remember?"

She laughs. "How could I forget? Judith refusing to get her teeth cleaned because she thought I was going to pull them all out. I still can't get over Carl telling her that."

"And I had no idea. I was really stressed that day but you made it all better," Rick remembers.

Michonne dips a strawberry into her champagne and puts it to his lips, watching intently as he bites into it. "Glad I could be of service." She smiles as she remembers the random meetings after that. "I guess I should've known there was something about you since we kept bumping into each other over and over again. I had almost convinced myself you were following me."

Rick bursts into laughter over that admission. "Following you? So I'm a stalker?"

"A girl can't be too safe these days. I had to consider all the possibilities but the more I saw you, the more I realized that you were someone I'd like to get to know."

"Really now?" He smiles at her, lying back, resting his head on the pillows. "So it wasn't me changing your tire in the middle of a rain storm that won you over?"

"That was a big help but I think I knew you were a keeper on our first date. You brought flowers, held doors for me….I forgot that men still did those things. It was a very nice reminder. What's even better is that you haven't stopped doing it."

"And I won't stop. I love that I've learned so much from you…..you've shared your love of art. I think I've traveled more since you came into my life. I read more." He laughs. "You've been a very good influence. Most of all, you love my kids and take care of them just like they're your own…."

"They are my kids, Rick."

"You're right. They are your kids and that leads me to another question."

"Shoot," Michonne encourages.

"How do you feel about having a baby?" His look is one of seriousness as he awaits her answer.

Michonne lifts up and puts her champagne aside. She brings her attention back to him. "You….really? I mean….we talked about it before but I thought you meant a few years from now."

"I want to experience everythang with you. Why wait?" Rick inquires.

She can only stare at him with a half-smile playing at her lips. "Why indeed," she answers as her smile grows wider and she gives a small giggle, elated at the prospect of a baby.

He takes her into his arms, careful not to spill his champagne. "This has been an incredible anniversary, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Whatever will we do to make the next one even better?"

He kisses her lightly on the nose. "I'm sure we'll think of somethin'. How about we get started on that baby?"

All Michonne can do is laugh as her husband drops his lips to hers.

 **Canvas of My Heart**

Michonne is so proud of Carl. He has taken his photography very seriously. Even gifting her and Rick with portraits for their anniversary. She smiles proudly as she showcases his photos by placing them on the mantel.

He had captured them in a quiet moment at home, their neighbor Morgan over for a visit. He had recently lost his wife and needed to occupy his time more now than ever. Rick and Michonne didn't mind. They wanted to help in any way they could.

She studies the photos, noting the expressions on her face and Rick's. Both were mixtures of happiness and a bit of sadness as they knew what their friend was enduring. None of it could be easy and it makes her even more thankful for the love and family she has acquired.

She smiles as Rick walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, dropping his chin to her shoulder. She lifts a hand and plays in his hair softly. "Our son is getting really good with this photography thing. I believe it's time we take a look at that really expensive camera he's been eyeing."

Rick groans as he ponders the practicability of purchasing such an expensive item. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I do. Just last week Herschel Greene paid Carl for some of his shots of the kids at the playground. He said he was going to frame them and put them in his office. We should go by there and take a look. He even asked him about coming out to his farm and getting some photos of the landscape, the animals and the house." She turns to look at her husband. "Aren't you excited about that?"

"Of course I am. We can take a look at this camera. You don't have to push so hard," Rick counters, admiring her enthusiasm for Carl's hobby.

She turns in his arms to face him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I think I know but I don't ever get tired of hearing you say it."

She places a soft kiss to his lips and whispers, "I love you." She showers him with kisses all over his face as she repeats those three words over and over again.

 **The Chords of Love**

 **A/N: So I had more than one idea for this prompt, therefore three different scenarios were written. The songs used are All of Me and Tonight by John Legend.**

 **Scenario I**

The familiar tune drifts through the air of the ballroom as Rick looks to his beautiful wife and notices as she immediately starts to sway to the music. _She loves this song_. He knows it because she has played it at home during one of her many nights of being in the mood for music and maybe some living room or kitchen dancing. The last time he heard it, he really listened to the lyrics as she sang along and he couldn't help but be moved by them.

He stands and offers her his hand. She looks up at him and gladly accepts as they move onto the dance floor. It's their last night on the cruise and they attended an elegant dinner for guests. Even dressing in semi-formal wear for the occasion.

They wrap their arms around each other and move rhythmically to the music. Michonne looks to Rick as he slowly mouths the words to the song. She smiles, feeling the weight and meaning of those lyrics deeply. She has truly found her soul mate and she has never been happier. He takes care of her like no other, always there no matter what she needs. _I guess it's true when they say love is something that finds you._

Rick drops his forehead to hers as she joins him in singing along. All those moments he'd heard the song, he never realized that she was voicing it about him. He can feel it on such a major level right now, her body language, her eyes….everything about her is telling him how much she loves him. He feels compelled to give it all right back. He places his lips against hers softly, giving her the lightest of kisses as they continue to move together.

 **Scenario II**

Rick and Michonne are on grocery aisle number 7 looking for a particular cooking oil they'd like to try. An upbeat 80s tune is playing over the PA system and Rick only smiles as his wife bobs her head to the music. He takes a look towards the end of the aisle, wondering what was taking Carl and Judith so long.

Michonne gasps as one of her favorite songs starts playing. She closes her eyes for just a moment, a brief sigh escaping her lips as she begins to sing along. She feels a soft touch on her forearm as her husband calls her attention to him.

He pulls her into his arms right there in the middle of the grocery aisle, moving their bodies from side to side in tune with the music.

Carl and Judith step onto the aisle with boxes of cereal in their hands and come up short with the sight of their parents slow dancing right next to their shopping cart. Judith looks up to her big brother as they share a knowing look, both hoping the song is almost over.

 **Scenario III**

King County Middle School is teeming with activity as the spring dance is in full swing. Rick and Michonne Grimes watch diligently as parent chaperones, their son, Carl, attending his first official dance with his first official date.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out."_ Those lyrics float through the air and propels Michonne to grab her husband's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Rick can only smile as they wrap their arms around each other and get lost in the song if only for a little while.

Carl feels a nudge in his side and looks to his date, Ariel, a petite Asian girl. She points toward the floor and asks, "Isn't that your Mom and Dad?"

The tall teen searches for only a matter of seconds before he spots his parents wrapped around each other like they are getting ready to make out. He drops his head with a huff and utters, "Sorry."

Ariel smiles and asks, "Why? I think they look cute together and they're drawing other couples onto the floor." She was hoping Carl would get the hint since they hadn't had one slow dance all night.

"Cute? Really?" He inquires.

"Yeah. It's obvious your Mom and Dad are really in love with each other. Do you know how many kids wish they still had a Mom and a Dad who were actually together and liked each other? You're lucky," Ariel explains.

Carl considers her words and realizes how right she is. The floor is actually crowded and he knows his parents had a lot to do with that as the slow songs weren't popular for dancing at all tonight. He offers Ariel his hand and asks, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiles with delight and accepts graciously.

 **Bonus:**

It's a typical Friday night at the Grimes household and Michonne is in the kitchen taking care of some cleaning duties while listening to a little music. Rick arrives home from work and makes his way to her to plant a kiss on her cheek as they greet each other.

"How was your day?" They both ask simultaneously and then laugh.

Michonne goes first, giving a short synopsis of her work day then listens intently as Rick relays the events of his day.

"Oh, I found an awesome song too. It's that same guy you like so much. John Legend. I think I want it as my special song just for you," Rick says.

"Special song for me? Well, let's hear it," Michonne encourages.

Rick grabs his cell phone and searches through his apps to pull up the song. Michonne is most impressed that he is utilizing the device more and more these days.

She gasps as the song starts to play and she recognizes the tune. A blush colors her face as Rick pulls her to him and sings the lyrics with gusto. _Well, I know what we'll be doing tonight._ _ **  
**_ **  
** **  
**


	13. Richonne Halloween 2016 Chapter 13

**CARESS**

 **How can his eyes say so much? He is not smiling or talking as the others around him are but continues to watch me.** **We are having dinner at Maggie and Glenn's and even though everyone knows we are officially together now, we are taking it slow.** **I decided to sit close but not directly at his side.** **He is sure to allow his eyes to caress me from head to toe and a shiver races down my spine as the memory of his hands and lips on my bare skin makes itself known.** **I can't imagine how I'm going to make it through dinner if he keeps this up.** **He can obviously detect the slight uncertainty in my eyes as a ghost of a smile plays across his lips and he drops his head.** **I never thought I'd see this side of Rick Grimes, but I am loving every minute of it.**

 **SMACK**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, he is just divine."_** ** _"_** ** _His wife sure is a lucky woman."_** ** _"_** ** _Why can't I have a man who looks like that?"_** **The comments are spoken but disappear into the air, never to be heard by the heavenly specimen conjuring such words.** **Rick Grimes continues to jog through his neighborhood, pushing his six month old daughter in her stroller.** **His shirt became drenched so he kindly removed it and tossed it in the stroller's basket.**

 **He nods in greeting as he passes neighbor after neighbor. He finds it odd that more and more women are showing up each time he circles his block.** **He jumps as a car horn sounds and looks around to see his lovely wife driving at a snail's pace behind him.** **He stops as she pulls up and lets the window down.**

 **"** **Hey," he says as she returns the greeting. He takes the time to grab his water bottle and chug from it thirstily.**

 **Michonne devours her husband's sweaty physique with her eyes before looking around at all the curious female neighbors either in their yards, adjusting Halloween decorations that have been in place for at least two weeks or seemingly taking a walk. She scoffs as she realizes exactly what….** ** _or should I say who_** **…** **.has captured their attention.**

 **"** **You headed home?" she asks innocently. He gives a nod and starts in that direction.**

 **Michonne smiles as woman after woman waves at her with much enthusiasm. She rolls her eyes heavenward, thanking her lucky stars that she is secure with herself, with her marriage, and with the love she knows her husband has for her.** **Some of these barracudas would try to give her a run for her money but they know better.**

 **She maneuvers the car into their driveway just as Rick is jogging up the sidewalk towards their home. She exits the car, retrieving her briefcase and purse and greets their babbling daughter with a sweet kiss.**

 **"** **Enjoy your run?" She asks as she looks across the street and waves at The Monroes.**

 **"** **Same as always," he answers.**

 **"** **Hmm-hmmm….seems like you're drawing more and more of them."**

 **He scoffs as he knows exactly what she's talking about.** **"** **Would you rather I jog in the park then?"**

 **"** **And have them take up jogging all of a sudden?" She laughs.** **"** **No thank you."** **Her eyes drop to his butt in his dri-fit shorts.** **"** **Besides, they know this is all mine."** **She smacks him soundly before grabbing his derriere softly.**

 **Rick laughs with her as they move inside the house.**

 **POUND**

 **Carl is standing with a group of his friends, torn between hanging out with them or participating with his family. He thought he was getting too old to go trick or treating but the disappointed look in his little sister's eyes continues to haunt him.** **He is barely listening as his friends make joke after joke, laughing and being silly.**

 **His cell starts to chime and vibrate so he pulls it from his back pocket and reads the text message from his Dad….."** ** _gotta take on an extra shift tonight. Check in on the girls for me."_** **He sighs as he realizes Michonne and Judy are going to be even more disappointed if Dad can't be here either.** **He tells his friends he would meet up with them later as he wheels his BMX bike towards home.**

 **Thirty minutes later, he is holding his sister's hand, walking with her from house to house wearing a Darth Vader costume while Judith is dressed as a warrior princess and Michonne is a warrior Queen. He can't help but smile as the both of them are beyond excited.**

 **The voices drift to them before they can make out where and who they are coming.**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like a piece of that."_** ** _"_** ** _Hey warrior babe, can I show you my sword?"_**

 **Carl frowns as they walk up the sidewalk and notice several guys on bikes. He looks them over carefully, their masks pushed up to their heads, and doesn't recognize any of them.** **He surmises they must be from a nearby neighborhood.** **He also glances around to ensure they were referring to his stepmom.** **Surely they aren't talking about his little sister.** **He tilts his head as his aggravation grows but tries to ignore them.** ** _That's what Dad would do right?_**

 **They continue to a neighbor's house, ringing the doorbell and accepting the offering of candy for Judith.**

 ** _"_** ** _Here she comes."_** ** _"_** ** _Can I lick your candy?"_**

 **Carl can hear Michonne call his name as he steps to the group of teens on their bikes.** **"** **You guys are disrespecting my mom and I don't appreciate it."**

 **They all gasp and one says, "Your mom? Are you kidding?"**

 **Another one chimes in, "She's way too young and way too hot to be somebody's mommy."**

 **"** **You aren't from around here anyway so why don't you leave?" Carl suggests.**

 **"** **Who are you to tell us what to do?"**

 **Michonne is torn between going to Carl's aid and leaving Judith's side. She can see this will probably not end well.** **She groans as Carl pushes his mask back and steps even closer to one of the other boys.** **She drops down to face Judy, about to tell her to wait right there by the street post when Carl's friends come racing down the street on their bikes.**

 **She shouts Duane's name and draws him over to keep an eye on Judith. She looks over just in time to see the first punch being thrown.** **She rushes over as Carl pushes one of them to the ground and pounds him in the face.**

 **She freezes as blue and red lights come into view as well as the short, shrill sound of the siren as a warning. The police car pulls to a stop in the middle of the street and Shane and Rick step out.**

 **Judith shouts, "Daddy!" and races over to him before Duane could stop her.**

 **Rick is beyond surprised to see his daughter this close to what can only be identified as a street brawl. One they obviously interrupted as the participants still their actions and stand to face them.** **His eyes grow even wider when he sees Carl and Michonne right in the middle of the group.**

 **Shane shakes his head as he walks toward the melee. Rick secures Judith in the patrol car, promising her he'd be right back.** **He scratches his head and wonders why he ever thought they could do Halloween without him.**


	14. Richonne Season Changes 2016 Chapter 14

**Chilly**

Michonne paces herself on Flame, checking for tracks as best as she is able in the light falling snow. He said he wouldn't go out far but Herschel must have known better. She brings the horse to a complete stop and looks out in front of her, then to her left and to her right searching for any hint of him.

"Looking for something?" He asks as he steps out from some overgrown foliage behind her.

She gives a slight smile as she turns the horse to face him. She is relieved this didn't take too long and that she wouldn't return to the prison without him. "Yeah. You." She unfolds the insulated shirt she was carrying and hands it to him.

"Me? Why?"

"Paw Paw says you should've been home by now, plus the temperature is dropping and it's starting to snow," she informs.

Rick gives a slight frown as he accepts the shirt. He hadn't even noticed the chilly weather until she mentioned it. He drops the game he had retrieved from the traps in the surrounding woods and shrugs on the shirt. "Paw Paw?"

"Herschel," Michonne answers matter of factly then joins him in laughter. She can't help but notice how relaxed he seems, a coveted unguarded moment. She is glad for the chance to witness it.

He wiggles around to get used to the feel of the shirt, then retrieves his dead rabbits. "He worries too much but I'll be right behind you."

"Oh no you don't. Do you really think I'm going back to the prison without you?" She offers him her hand. "Let's go."

Rick drops his eyes to the ground, then looks up at her with a shake of his head. He doesn't argue just grabs her hand and hoists himself up onto Flame behind her. He snakes an arm around her waist and scoots up to her, getting as close as he can. "I'm ready when you are."

Michonne tries but cannot remain unaffected by his closeness. His chest at her back, his arm around her waist…she can feel his heat despite the layers of clothing between them. She clicks her tongue, giving Flame a slight tug to get moving.

Rick is just as affected as she is, taking in her scented hair, the shapeliness of her waistline. The cold and the falling snow adds to the surrealness of it all and he feels like this is something out of one of the many dreams he has had about her. He closes his eyes, breathing her in once again only to pop them open at the telltale snarl of a walker.

They both look in the direction of the noise and see four walkers slowly ambling towards them. The magic of the moment is broken as their reality comes crashing in as it always does. Simultaneously, they give Flame a signal to pick up the pace as they make their way back to the prison.

 **Warmth**

 **A/N: A request from sugarysweetzee. Thank you.**

Michonne sits at the foot of the bed and even though she fights it, the tears stream down her cheeks relentlessly. She had finally gotten too big for all of her shirts and her pants. She couldn't even loop string through the button hole to give a wider berth to the waist band of her pants.

She looks over to the window and notices the snow as it twirls and falls from the sky in a steady stream. She knows the ground is more than covered and there is no way she will convince Rick to let her go out on a run. She scoffs and wonders how she'd go on a run any way. _Naked_?

She knew she would get bigger and she had plans to get better fitting clothes but she kept putting it off and now the pregnancy has finally advanced enough and she can't fit her clothes. Olivia was keeping a small surplus of clothes but only two weeks ago a fire broke out and several items were destroyed including the clothes before they could get it under control.

She walks over to the closet, grabs one of Rick's t-shirts and pulls it over her head. She is tempted to borrow a pair of his pants but was honestly too afraid they just might fit. She didn't want to consider that she was big enough to fit his pants. She moves into the bathroom and proceeds to dress in his bathrobe as hers would be gaping in the front.

She faces the bedroom door, contemplating whether to go downstairs or not, knowing Rick and Carl would ask about her attire. If she could manage to keep her emotions in check, then she could just tell them she is going to stay home and take it easy for a change. They'd both welcome that since they've been beyond worried ever since they found out she was pregnant.

She wipes her tears with the sleeve of Rick's robe and takes a deep breath, trying to muster the courage to go downstairs. She stands at the window, looking out at the snow covered ground, wanting to enjoy the beauty of it all. _Maybe Judy and I could get out and go for a walk_ …..She looks down at Rick's bathrobe and sighs heavily.

The bedroom door opens and Rick walks in. "Hey. You coming down for breakfast?"

She keeps her back to him, afraid if she looks into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, the hormones would take over and she'd be an emotional wreck…..again. "I….." Her voice feels stuck so she clears her throat and manages, "I'll….be…." A noticeable hitch. "….down…in a sec."

Rick notices the difference right off and walks toward her. He puts a hand at her waist and turns her to face him. He takes in her reddened eyes and damp cheeks. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Her bottom lip starts to tremble. "I….I don't….have….anything….to wear."

He pulls her into his arms, relishing in the warmth their two bodies together always generate. He can only surmise that she has gotten too big for her regular clothes and needed something a bit bigger. It was on their to do list but just never got around to it. Seems like it took forever for her to even show. Now the baby seems to be growing by leaps and bounds and all overnight.

He rubs her back in small, slow circles. "It's gonna be ok. Why don't you just stay home and relax today? I'll even send Judy over to Maggie. I promise you'll have something to wear before the day's over."

"I'm not…wearing…Abe's clothes," she states.

He giggles. "I know." He steps back and gives her forehead a light kiss. "Come on and get something to eat."

She nods as she wipes her cheeks again, sobering up quickly. "I'm sorry. My hormones are all over the place and I cry about anything. I shouldn't be this upset about my clothes. I just thought I'd be able to get something and now I'm huge and I have nothing."

"It's ok babe. I promise."

"Rick, I don't want you going out in this weather. I'll wear Abe's clothes if I have to."

"Stop worrying about this ok? It's fine."

They make their way downstairs and Carl greets his stepmom as usual followed immediately by, "What's with Dad's robe?"

Michonne gives Rick a pleading look and he says, "Hers is dirty. Can we eat breakfast without all the questions?"

Carl frowns. _All the questions? Huh?_ He shrugs and goes back to eating his breakfast, watching Judith as she devours hers with gusto.

An hour later, Rick kisses Michonne goodbye and delivers Judith to Maggie. Afterwards, he organizes a supply run with Carl, Glenn, Abe, and Sasha. They pile into the van and move out cautiously. He had spoken to Denise earlier and she drew them a map to a small plaza that housed a maternity shop and an apothecary that she'd been trying to get to for weeks. They had a short list of the items she needed and hoped to return within a couple of hours.

Later that afternoon, they make their way home, having to take a different route as the snow got heavier. They also saw a little walker action but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Rick is thankful that Sasha was there to help him choose clothes for Michonne. He and Carl walk with Glenn to retrieve Judy and then walk home.

Michonne is there in the kitchen, preparing dinner and still wearing the robe. She smiles as she greets them and Rick is relieved to see that she seems to be doing a lot better. She walks toward him, giving him a kiss as she takes Judith into her arms. "Are you two ok? Where have you been?"

"We went to this place for Denise but there was a store there with clothes for pregnant women so Dad got you all kinds of stuff to wear," Carl explains.

Michonne feels the tears again, but fights against them. She swallows with some difficulty but manages, "Thank you."

Rick hugs her and Judy. "I told you it'd be ok didn't I?"

"You did." She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." He tosses one of his bags onto the couch. "Let's check this stuff out so you can tell me how good I did."


	15. Richonne Magic March 2017 Chapter 15

**Dazzling**

Rick stares into the dazzling brown eyes of his newborn daughter, already enthralled with how beautiful she is. He looks up to see Michonne smiling at them, the love she feels emanating from her with a profoundness to match his own. He returns the smile, appreciating his one true love and realizing there will never be anyone else for him. He freezes as a wonderful thought hits him.

"Hey. I know what we should name her," he announces quietly.

Michonne sits up straighter as she gives him her undivided attention. "And what is that?"

"I wanna call her True."

She is momentarily stunned before her face lights up with the most stunning smile he will ever witness. He knows that she knows exactly why he chose that name.

"I think that's very fitting," she agrees.

 **Magical**

 _The expansive, open room is filled with smiling faces. Some he recognizes and some he doesn't. He is amazed at the extravagance of his surroundings…sparkling candelabras, massive chandeliers, flowers of all shades and shapes. For the hundredth time, he wonders where he is and what he could possibly be doing here. He looks down at the brilliant suit he is showcasing once again, proud of the fact that he looks so distinguished but confused by it all. A hush spreads across the room as the doors are thrown open and someone seems to be making an entrance. There is hurried movement at his side and he looks over to see Carl. He smiles widely and was just about to ask his son what they were doing when the teen who is dressed almost identical to his father, gives him a slight shove. He stumbles but corrects himself quickly as all eyes focus on him before returning towards the entrance. He follows their gaze and gasps as Michonne steps into the room. She is dressed in the most beautiful dress he has ever seen, lacy and silky and mostly white. She is wearing makeup and her long locs are piled high on her head, a shimmering crown sitting atop._

 _He is completely speechless as she drops into some sort of curtsey and seems to be doing so especially for him. He looks around with uncertainty, his eyes landing on his slightly bowed over son. He turns back to Michonne and quickly bends at the waist, returning her bow with one of his own. A tapping sound is heard followed immediately by the sweet sound of orchestral music._

 _Michonne moves toward him, her long gown flowing all around her. She offers him her hand, walks with him to the middle of the floor, and proceeds to lead them in a waltz. She smiles at him, allowing her eyes to drift lower, admiring him before she returns her gaze to his handsome face._

 _Rick wants to speak but can't find his voice. The woman in front of him has always been beautiful but she is extremely so right now as she is wearing a dress he could only dream of ever seeing her in, her eyes are shining with the most prominent twinkle he has ever seen, her skin looks absolutely delectable and their surroundings are almost magical. He blinks his eyes several times, giving his head a slight shake in hopes of waking up or something._ This can't be real…can it?

 _The dance and the music come to an end as Father Gabriel steps forward, clears his throat, and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes."_

Rick pops awake, his heart racing, his breathing erratic. He is lying on his back in their bed, in their room….in Alexandria. He allows his eyes to move around, searching the room and reminding himself to pick up his clothes before Michonne wakes up. _Michonne_. He sighs and looks over to his side. She is there sleeping soundly, right where she is supposed to be. He considers the dream he just had and takes a slow, deep breath. He scoffs then lets out a soft laugh.

Michonne opens her eyes and turns onto her back, looking over at her lover. "Good morning." She stretches slowly then asks, "What's so funny?"

He rubs his eyes then pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just remind me not to watch those Disney princesses with Judy again."

She frowns then gives him a questioning look. "And why is that?"

He sighs heavily. "I just had a dream about us dancing a waltz in front of a room full of people. I looked like some prince and you were my princess."

She turns her body fully to face him, propping up on an elbow with a smile. "Really? Well what did my dress look like? Was it yellow like Belle's or a pastel green like Tiana's?"

He considers the question, then answers, "No. It was….white maybe. Long, lacy….like a wedding dress. You were absolutely stunning in it." He turns to face her, wanting to see her reaction.

"A…..wedding dress?" She swallows before inhaling and exhaling slowly. "So you dreamt that we were….getting married?"

He hesitates for only a moment, wondering if he should reveal the truth. "Yeah I think so."

She slides closer to him. "Well you know they say dreams are just unconscious wishes of the dreamer."

He reaches out and caresses her arm. "Really now?"

She nods. "And….just so we're clear…..you're saying what I think you're saying right?"

"Only if you're saying what you think I wanna hear?"

They gaze at each other seriously for one split second before bursting into laughter and pulling each other in for a hug.

 **Wondrous**

"Are we deer yet?" Three and a half year old Judith Grimes asks for the sixth time at her father's dismay.

Rick Grimes closes his eyes and drops the map to his thighs as he tries to conjure up enough patience to quietly and politely ignore his daughter. He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and looks over to his wife in the driver's seat. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" She asks innocently.

"I know you want to but just…..don't," he requests quietly.

She only smiles as she keeps her eyes on the road. He wanted to take a short cut to Oceanside, trying his best to make their drive as pleasant as possible as Judy was impatient and Carl was sulking because Rick decided this would be a true family getaway and Carl's girlfriend, Enid, would be left behind for a change. She opens her mouth to speak only to hear their son grunt yet again. _Here it comes_ …

"I still don't understand why Enid couldn't come with us. We've all been to Oceanside before and she likes the beach just like we do," Carl complains yet again.

Rick rattles the map, his frustration evident. "It's only a couple of days Carl. This will be Judith's first time at the beach so I wanted it to be a family thang. You'll be alright without her and she'll be alright without you. Besides, the four of us haven't had a real family vacation and this will have to do."

Michonne looks in the rearview mirror, sympathizing as she sees Carl's morose expression.

"I bet you wouldn't leave Mom behind for a couple of days," Carl whispers.

Rick turns to look back at his son. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Are we deer yet?"

This time, Carl is the one to sigh the loudest and say, "Judith please. Stop being such a baby. You'll be the first to know when we get there ok?"

"I'm no a baby. You a baby," the little one returns defiantly.

"Yeah whatever you say…..ba—by." Carl sticks his tongue out at his little sister, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

As soon as the two start fussing, Rick puts the map aside and moves to the rear of the RV to referee.

Michonne shakes her head and tries to contain her laughter as the three members of her immediate family are slightly on edge. The word baby is thrown around again and she can't help it as she visualizes a cute and cuddly baby Andre when he was first born. The memories of him used to pain her so severely that she would do almost anything to keep them at bay. Nowadays, she welcomes them, holding on to one of the happiest moments of her life. She takes a deep breath and watches her family in the mirror once again before returning her eyes to the road. She remembers meeting Judith for the first time and how that pain and despair has transformed into so much love she feels her heart will burst from it.

A thought hits her and she frowns as she tries to remember her last cycle. Over a year ago, a missed cycle was the norm due to irregular meals and a slight bout of malnutrition but that is not the case now. Alexandria is thriving like never before. They're growing crops, raising livestock….things are good for them now. Hence this variation of a family vacation. They've visited Oceanside other times but never the four of them and they never stayed overnight. Time has brought change to all of the communities. OS has been able to maintain a certain spread of the beachfront and they've come back to enjoy it at their leisure for a change.

Rick returns, dropping back into his seat with a soft thump. "Please tell me we only have a few more miles. I'm ready to let Judy loose on the beach so she can run until she passes out." He laughs but notices immediately that his wife is not laughing with him. He looks over and takes in the deep, thoughtful scowl on her face. "What's wrong?"

Michonne's features relax as she glances his way briefly. She tightens her grip on the steering wheel, checks on the kids once again, and whispers, "I think I'm….late."

Rick shakes the map, giving it his attention and asks absently, "Late for what?"

She rolls her eyes heavenward before giving him a quick peek. He is engrossed in the map once again. "Rrrriiiiicccckkkkk…" she draws his name out long and slow, connecting with his eyes once he looks up at her.

The expression on his face is blank so she kindly places a hand on her belly and watches as his eyes grow wide with understanding.

The map drops to his lap with a sound crinkle. He tilts his head, then glances back at the kids, thankful they seem to be entertaining each other instead of aggravating each other. "Are you….sure?"

She gives a negative shake of her head. "No but I think we should be sure. I can get a test from Denise once we get home."

"You're gonna make me wait?"

"We're on vacation remember?"

"Well maybe we should head back….." He goes silent as she whips her head in his direction so fast that her hair bats her in the face. "Maybe not."

She pauses for just a moment. "I'm probably not anyway. I was just sharing because I couldn't remember the last time I had my cycle and…."

"You can't remember? It's been that long?" Rick asks excitedly.

"It's gonna be fine Rick. We'll enjoy our time here at Oceanside and deal with the rest later." She smiles at him as she brings the vehicle to a stop, puts it in park and yells at the kids, "We're here!"

Cyndie, Rachel, and several others open the gates and walk out to meet them.

Michonne, Carl, and Judith exit the RV together as Rick takes several deep breaths before following behind them.

The family spends several minutes getting reacquainted with the Oceanside group before Judith announces that she is ready to see the beach. Carl had been relaying stories to her so her excitement is at an all-time high.

Rachel and Cyndie gather toy shovels and plastic buckets just for Judith and lead the way. Carl joins them as Rick and Michonne follow at a slower pace.

She grabs her husband's hand and kisses it. "Would you relax please? I promise everything is going to be ok."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive Rick. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

He takes a moment to consider her words. A smile plays around his mouth as he answers, "No. You haven't."

"And you still trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"So whatever we find out when we get back home is going to be fine either way because it's me and you…..together."

He squeezes her hand. "Me and you."

They arrive at the beach and watch closely as Carl and Rachel put down a couple of walkers before dragging them off to a designated area and returning to help Judith find some clams.

Their daughter giggles quietly as she kicks off her shoes and curls her toes in the sand. Seeing the wondrous expression on her face warms their hearts and makes them glad they made the decision to do this.

"Looks like she's having fun," Rick suggests as his wife nods.

Cyndie walks over to them. "Hey. You two can take a walk if you want since this is a vacation and such. Carl and I can handle things….or rather Carl and Rachel. I'll take care of Judith."

"Thanks but this is a family vacation. Y'all are welcome to stay but I'm ready to get some sand under my feet," Rick announces. He removes his boots and his socks and joins Judith to dig up some sand, searching for clams.

Michonne smiles and does the same, giving Carl a stern look and a smile once the nearly grown young man joins them.

Cyndie and Rachel smile as they move off to give the family some alone time. Although they both know that Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith can handle anything that comes their way, they linger around on the beach at a distance watching the family quietly.


	16. MFAW 2017 Chapter 16

**Cheerleader Michonne**

"Me, you….together. Us…" Michonne pants over and over again into Rick's ear as they hold each other close, rocking in unison as they make love yet again. "I want that. I want you."

Her words only urge him to please her even more. He rolls his hips in a circular motion as he glides in deeper and deeper. He closes his eyes as her walls glove him with tightness, her moisture coating him, culminating into something he has never experienced with another woman.

She pushes upward, meeting his thrusts with thrusts of her own. She threads her fingers into his curls as he brings his mouth to hers, latching onto her tongue immediately. She grunts and groans, gasping as he hit an incredibly titillating spot. "Oh yes. Right there. You. Me. Together. Us…ooohhh!"

He lifts his upper body, planting his hands flat on the van floor for balance as he drives into her with a little more force, knowing she is on the brink of release. He watches in amazement…..her eyes are closed, her mouth is open with each gasp, beads of perspiration on her exquisite, delectable skin, her plump breasts bouncing with their movements.

She finally opens her eyes and zeroes in on his, her hands grab onto his biceps as she lifts her chest and grinds into him even harder. Her body stiffens and she throws her head back with a soft but audible moan as she orgasms.

He smiles knowingly as her body jerks with each continuous push. He hooks his arms underneath her thighs, free to reach his own fulfillment after bringing her satisfaction first, something he makes certain of as often as possible. He pumps once, twice, three times before he groans out his release, his body stiffening, his hips jerking as his member pulsates, spilling his thick, warm seed inside.

He allows her to drop her thighs to his waist as his chest meets hers once again and he rolls to his side, pulling her with him. Their breaths puff into their faces as they come down from the ultimate high of pleasuring each other. He leans forward and nuzzles her neck with his nose, relishing in the slickness of their perspiring skin.

"That was…..thank you," he offers.

She gives a short giggle, savoring their connected bodies even after climax, moving her hips marginally. "Hmmm….no, _thank you_."


End file.
